Deux vies qui se croisent
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Minos et Albafica, de leur première rencontre, jusqu'à l'histoire de leur vie de couple mouvementée. Entre non dits, et suspicions, une liaison tumultueuse va naître et relier ces deux hommes que tout oppose.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette fic est la première que j'écris à plusieurs chapitres. Elle sera plus longue que les OS que je poste depuis peu. Elle me tient énormément à cœur car elle met en scène mon couple préféré à savoir Minos/Albafica.

Univers alternatif : Notre époque est le 21ème siècle. J'ai mélangé les personnages de TLC aussi puisqu'Albafica en fait parti. J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères IC mais ils pourront évolués pendant le déroulement de l'histoire (surtout pour Minos).

Ne me lancer pas trop de pierres, je le répète c'est ma première grande fic... J'espère qu'elle plaira un tant soit peu.

Crédits : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Saint seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**.** Et les personnages de The Lost Canvas appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Minos fût tiré de son sommeil par l'alarme tonitruante de son réveil. Il n'était déjà pas homme à être agréable de nature, mais le matin était le pire ! Il ne fallait pas le croiser, ni lui parler avant qu'il ait bu une gorgé de son café très séré.

Machinalement, il regarda l'heure, 6h45, il lui fallait du temps pour se préparer et gagner son lieu de travail. Il sortit à reculons de son lit douillet, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire réchauffer une tasse de son précieux nectar. Il se grattait la tête en pensant à ce soir… Ce soir… Pfff… Quelle mascarade encore ! Il devrait se forcer à être « gentil » dans la mesure où il le pouvait, pour son amant… Oui, ce soir était l'anniversaire de leur relation. Cela faisait une année entière qu'il entretenait une liaison tumultueuse et dépravée avec son employé. Il l'avait bien évidement rencontré sur son lieu de travail. Il avait été amusé par l'air renfrogné de son subordonné, il semblait inaccessible, distant avec tout le monde. Il c'était donc donné le défit au départ de le séduire, le faire redescendre de son pied d'estale pour pouvoir le rabaisser plus bas que terre…

Et il y était parvenu à merveille ! Comme toujours, Minos, homme cynique obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait, que ça soit une promotion, de jolies choses, de belles voitures, un somptueux appartement, des vêtements haut de couture et même les hommes qu'il convoitait… Minos, obtenait toujours tout et ressortait seul gagnant de ces petits jeux malsains.

Il se dépêcha de boire son café pour sauter sous la douche. Sous celle-ci ses pensées vagabondèrent encore sur cette foutue soirée ! Il était bel et bien avec son amant mais pas comme ce dernier l'aurait voulu. Minos n'appartenait à personne, ni avait jamais éprouvé quelconque sentiment envers qui que se soit ! Il possédait le corps de ses partenaires, point barre. Il ne savait pas ce que le mot « aimer » signifiait, il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne qui le fasse vibrer à s'en perdre soi même. Mais pour satisfaire sa libido, il devait être conciliant pendant toute la journée, et porter une attention particulière à Rune. Donc, il devait se forcer et il détestait ça !

* * *

Une fois sortit de la douche matinale il descendit sur le parking et s'assit dans sa voiture pour se rendre à son travail. Il était juge d'instance et siégeait au Tribunal de grande instance, il adorait son métier et lui vouait une passion sans nom. Il avait bataillé comme un forcené pour arriver à son rang et se faire respecter des plus anciens. Mais il y était parvenu grâce à sa ténacité. Il était fier de sa position sociale, elle lui conférait bons nombres de privilèges. Il possédait une réputation de juge sadique, intransigeant mais juste cependant. Il gara sa berline et rejoignit son bureau au sein du palais de Justice.

Encore ce matin un monticule de paperasse débordait de partout. La journée promettait d'être longue est pénible, encore plus la soirée… Il s'activa donc à sa tâche de magistrat. Il ne vit pas son amant de la journée, trop occupé lui aussi par son devoir. Tant mieux, pensa t'il, il ne serait pas obligé de jouer des mièvreries pour rien ! Qu'il me foute la paix jusqu'à ce soir ! On ne pouvait pas dire que se fût le romantisme qui l'étouffait, notre juge ! Tout le contraire.

Le déjeuné se passa comme habituellement, en compagnie de ses confrères et amis, Rhadamanthe et Eaque, juges eux-aussi. Il ne côtoyait que le gratin et des personnes haut placées comme lui. Il aimait rire et plaisanter, mais seulement avec ses amis qui pensait digne d'être vu avec lui. Oh, son humour n'était pas bonne enfant, il était sarcastique, acide, tranchant, comme sa personnalité. Mais ses compères l'appréciaient tel qu'il était. De toute façon ils avaient le même grade, ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui ni de ses sombres colères… Ses employés s'en souviennent longtemps, quand ils ont à faire à une réprobation de leur supérieur ! Ca fait mal, extrêmement mal !

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs affaires en cours, des problèmes d'administrations qu'ils rencontraient, de leurs vies, leurs sorties du week-end. C'est souvent qu'ils se retrouvaient pour faire des soirées entre mecs. Sortir dans les bars, les clubs branchés, restaurants derniers cris, vacances en tout genre. Ils étaient inséparables, et aimaient par-dessus tout comparer leurs dernières conquêtes. Il faut dire que ces trois bellâtres affolaient bien des demoiselles au palais de Justice et pendant leurs sorties. Même les hommes dans leurs soirées spéciales. Ils en jouaient, prenaient, jetaient, piétinaient les sentiments de leurs pauvres victimes… Quand on détient un certain pouvoir, on en abuse un peu trop, malheureusement.

Le sujet dévia immanquablement sur la relation de Minos :

Eaque –« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui depuis un an ? T'en as pas marre, tu t'es pas lassé ? Il y a tant d'autres jeunes hommes à satisfaire ! »

Minos –« Mais bien sur que si mon pauvre Eaque ! Et alors ! Je ne suis pas marié (rire cynique) ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs t'inquiètes ! »

Eaque –« Ah, tu me rassures ! Pendant une minute tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais rangé et que tu étais fidèle ! (rires) »

Minos –« Tu veux rire ! Tu m'insulte là ! Nan, j'aime bien rester avec Rune pour le moment… C'est une vraie chaudière tout compte fait ! Et il fait tout ce que je lui demande ! Je ne vais pas me priver d'un amant pareil ! »

Rhadamanthe –« Oui c'est sur que c'est bien de s'amuser, mais c'est encore mieux de trouver quelqu'un pour se poser au bout d'un moment »

Eaque –« Ecoutez-le moi celui là ! Pfff ! Tu deviens fleur bleu toi maintenant !? Tu te ramollis mon bichon ! »

Minos –« Mouais… Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose toi… ? »

Rhadamanthe –« Moi ? Euh… Nan… Je dis ça comme ça c'est tout ! Il vaut mieux avoir un seul amant canon qu'une dizaine lamentable, vous êtes pas de mon avis ? »

Minos –« Si, si… Bien sur papi ! Si tu en trouve un aussi formidable, surtout présente-le moi ! En attendant je dois prendre sur moi et jouer les gentils petits-amis pour que Rune cède ce soir »

Rhadamanthe –« Mais tu ne viens pas de dire que c'est tout cuit avec lui ? Qu'il fait tout ce que tu veux ? »

Minos –« Oui oui. Mais ce soir ça fera un an « qu'on est ensemble » genre… Il faut que je marque le coup, que je lui fasse croire que nous vivons un truc de spécial quoi. Et j'ai pas d'idée… »

Eaque –« Alors là, je peux pas t'aider… Moi j'ai pas besoin de ce cinéma, je donne juste mon corps, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux pour mes mecs ! (rires) »

Décidément son confrère népalais avait un sens de l'humour qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Mais tout ceci ne l'aidait pas à trouver un cadeau pas trop coûteux mais marquant le coup tout de même, pour son partenaire… Et en plus il s'y prenait à la dernière minute, mais quel abruti ! Et il avait tellement de dossiers à gérer encore, combien de temps ça allait lui prendre ? Il allait sortir le dernier du tribunal à ce rythme et toutes les boutiques seraient fermées ! Et ciao la partie de jambes en l'air ! ! !

* * *

Il voyait l'heure qui tournait, qui tournait, et qui tournait encore, et lui toujours coincé dans sa paperasse… Il fulminait de plus en plus, s'il en avait marre de ce cinéma à la noix ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'appeler, qu'il le rejoigne chez lui, qu'il s'amuse et hop après qu'il rentre chez lui ! Bordel ! Je me sers, je te jette, point ! Ce n'était pas son genre à faire tant de simagrées pour ses partenaires, mais il fallait avouer que le petit Rune se débrouillait plus que bien au lit ! Qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas lui. Sous ses airs de pas y toucher, en faite il était une vraie petite chienne en chaleur ! Et Minos pouvait s'adonner à ses fantasmes les plus lubriques avec lui. Il ne lui refusait absolument rien ! Tellement épris de son beau juge, il concédait à toutes ses lubies, plus malsaines les unes que les autres… Minos avait des penchants très particuliers en matière de sexe, et peu de ses ex-amants avaient tenu le coup… Mais Rune si. Il restait, pour lui. Par amour, mais ça, Minos s'en fichait totalement ! Seul comptait son petit plaisir à lui…

Il se délectait déjà des sévices qu'il allait faire subir à son soumis ce soir… Mais voyant l'heure défilée il stoppa son travail, il n'allait pas y passer le nouvel an non plus. Il sorti de son tribunal et s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

« _Merde déjà 18h ! Où je vais trouver un cadeau cool moi !? Mais pas cher du style je tiens à toi…_ »

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait en conduisant, il aperçut dans le quartier une boutique de fleur encore ouverte. Il fit demi-tour et se gara devant, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver comme bouquet. Voilà, ça fera l'affaire, des fleurs, hop on en parle plus ! En plus à cette heure-ci il n'y a plus personne, parfait !

Il entra d'un pas pressé dans cette boutique. Il questionna la jeune fille présente sur ce qu'il voulait, mais ne savait pas trop quoi prendre (les fleurs il n'y connaissait rien et s'en foutait par la même occasion). La jeune fille fut interloquée par le charme ravageur du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle…

Une allure distinguée, classe au possible, habillé d'un costume chic, noir qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle, aristocratique. Déferlait dans son dos une magnifique chevelure gris-argentée, presque blanche… Il portait des lunettes de soleil (juste pour la frime) qu'il enleva à l'intérieur pour découvrir deux prunelles grises anthracite dures comme la roche. Froides, tranchantes. Ses yeux sombres laissait transparaître une sensation de malaise, on se sentait mal en sa présence pourtant il dégageait un tel charisme ! Et sa bouche, fine, étirée en un sourire complaisant, presque vicieux.

La jeune employée mal à l'aise balbutia :

-« Je… Je… Je suis désolée, monsieur… Je ne suis que stagiaire… Je vais vous chercher le patron… Veuillez m'excuser, j'en ai pas pour longtemps… ». Elle partie aussitôt s'enquérir de sa tache.

Minos riait intérieurement, quelle petite idiote ! Cela l'amusait de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur la gente féminine… Elles étaient si facilement influençables, ces femmes… Elles qui croyaient pouvoir alpaguer un éphèbe tel que lui… Personne ne l'avait jamais possédé ! ! ! C'est LUI et LUI seul qui avait ce privilège, lui il ne se donnait à personne. Il soumettait les autres, c'est tout. Il commençait fortement à s'impatienter dans cette boutique ! Comment est-ce qu'on ose le faire poireauter comme ça !?

Il trépignait de plus en plus, ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère. Il cingla d'un ton sec :

-« Oh hé ! Y a quelqu'un dans ce boui-boui !? Je suis pressé ! »

Il entendit des bruits de cartons tomber, puis une voix calme, posée lui répondre :

-« Oui ! J'arrive ! Je vous prie de m'excusez ! Je suis à vous »

Minos se retourna pour regarder les fleurs disposées ça et là. Quand une voix proche le fit sursauter, dans son dos, l'homme lui dit :

-« Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre… En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

-« Ah c'est pas trop tôt… Je… »

Il se retourna au même moment pour faire face au vendeur. Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La vue qui s'offrait à lui, lui cloua le bec ! Cet homme, qui se tenait devant lui était… Il était tout simplement magnifique, splendide ! Le cœur de Minos fit un bond malgré lui dans sa poitrine tant la vision était enchanteresse… Celle-ci se resserrait à chaque battement.

C'est le vendeur qui reprit la conversation :

-« Oui, vous désirez ? »

-« Euh… Oui, je voudrais acheter un bouquet de fleur »

-« Je vois oui, ça c'est normal vous êtes chez un fleuriste. Mais je voulais dire quoi comme fleur, et pour quelle occasion ? »

Cet homme osait se fiche de lui ! ! ! Nan mais quel toupet sans blague ! Quel culot ! Il était pas con, il savait où il se trouvait ! Et puis ça ne le regarde pas du pourquoi du comment ! Minos rétorqua toujours avec son ton sec :

-« Mais j'en sais rien moi quelle fleur ! J'y connais rien ! Et ça ne vous regarde pas pourquoi ! »

-« Vous m'avez mal compris… On n'offre pas n'importes quelles fleurs pour n'importe quelle occasion… Vous n'allez pas offrir des roses rouges pour un enterrement par exemple, ça serait déplacé… Et si c'est pour l'élu de votre cœur, pareil, il y a des variétés à ne pas offrir… C'est pour ça que je vous demande, pour ne pas faire d'impaire… Je ne veux pas être indiscret… »

-« Ah, je vois, et bien c'est pour offrir ce soir en faite. Pour une occasion spéciale, je vais fêter les un an d'anniversaire de relation. »

-« Ah…Oui… Je vois… Je sais ce qu'il vous conviendrait… Un bouquet de roses rouges, si vous voulez je peux y inclure d'autres variétés pour faire un joli bouquet composé ! »

-« Et ça veut dire quoi les roses rouges ? »

-« Les roses de la passion, l'amour éternel ! »

-« Hi ! Quoi !? Non pas ça ! Je veux pas lui dire ça ! »

Le vendeur en resta stupéfait ! Que cet homme était étrange, son air hautain, son parlé sec comme s'il était un déchet, puis là il désirait offrir un présent à sa petite amie mais sans lui avouer son amour… Comme s'il n'éprouvait rien… Pourquoi se donner tant de mal alors ?

-« Vous avez raison » Trancha-t-il vexé « Mes roses ne s'offrent pas n'importe comment et par n'importe qui ! Je vous prierais de rester poli avec moi monsieur ! Votre attitude arrogante m'insulte ! Si vous n'avez rien à faire ici je vous prierais de sortir ! »

Minos en resta coi ! Jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un lui avait parlé sur ce ton ! ! ! Il ne semblait pas charmé, ni impressionné par sa personne. D'habitude il pouvait garder son attitude désobligeante avec n'importe qui, vu qu'il possédait un sex-appeal à toute épreuve, mais là… Là cet homme en face tellement arrogant, fier, ne semblait pas plier ! Il se résigna à courber l'échine pour obtenir son dû, lui Minos second juge du district :

-« Pardonnez moi, c'est que je suis pressé et j'ai peur d'arriver en retard, je n'aurais pas du vous parler sur ce ton. Vous voulez bien me renseigner s'il vous plait ? »

L'homme en face se radoucit, il répliqua :

-« Mais demandez comme ceci, bien évidement cher monsieur… Alors, reprenons, vous voulez offrir des fleurs à votre petite amie mais ne pas lui avouer vos sentiments… Je ne vois pas quel genre de fleur je pourrais vous conseiller… »

-« Ce n'est pas ma petite ami, mais un… Et en faite… Je sors avec lui mais je n'ai pas de sentiments, voilà, donc je voudrais des fleurs simples qui n'évoquent pas l'amour éternel et toutes ces conneries »

Quel homme odieux ! Abominable ! Comment jouer autant avec les sentiments des gens !? C'est impensable de voir ça ! Quel manipulateur il doit être ! Le fleuriste semblait répugné. Minos le vit il s'impatienta :

-« Bon, je vois que je vous ai choqué… Si vous ne voulez pas me servir appeler moi votre patron tout de suite, j'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

-« JE SUIS LE PATRON ! Cher monsieur, et vous ne m'avez pas choqué, je suis ici pour servir mes clients, vous en faites parti. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous contenter. Attendez-moi quelques minutes, je vais composer un bouquet qui n'évoquera rien »

Le patron s'en alla de si de là piocher dans ses bouquets pour en créer un nouveau, il passa derrière le comptoir et s'affaira à sa tâche. Pendant qu'il était occupé, Minos lui n'en revenait pas de la verve de son interlocuteur. Il dégageait une telle assurance, et une telle véhémence dans son intonation de voix ! On pouvait lui concéder qu'il avait de la verve ce fleuriste précieux ! Il osait défier l'homme froid en face de lui. Cela irrita Minos au plus haut point… Mais aussi cela l'intrigua fortement… Il dévisagea cet impertinent tout le temps du travail. Pendant tout cet entretient malgré son air désagréable, au fond de lui ce trouble persistait, sourd… Son cœur qui battait la chamade, une espèce de chaleur oppressante qui l'avait envahi, un étau qui c'était créer dans sa poitrine, un sentiment de rouleau compresseur qui passait sur ses organes vitaux. Son cœur, ses poumons, laminés.

Minos ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui le toisait. Un simple fleuriste ! « _Pfff qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'il pense de moi ! Ce n'est rien !_ »

Il revint vers lui son bouquet à la main et le tandis en sa direction. Tout sourire ayant disparu de son si beau visage.

-« Tenez… J'espère que votre ami sera content… Malgré que ce fusse faux »

-« Merci… Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, surtout à un simple fleuriste »

-« Non, mais ce sont mes fleurs qui vont exprimer un mensonge, et ce, voyez-vous ça m'attriste, car c'est moi qui les fait pousser, et elles ne sont pas destinées à servir de vils plans comme vous avez l'air de projeter. Je vous prierais de ne jamais revenir dans ma boutique dorénavant. Vous me devez 45€ et merci »

Minos vexé comme un pou qu'on puisse lui balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine face, lança les billets sans ménagement sur le comptoir et lança :

-« Vous pouvez garder la monnaie, et ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans votre boui-boui qui sent le patchouli ! Bonne soirée ! »

* * *

Il remonta dans sa berline allemande (on ne se refuse rien) et maugréât tout le long du trajet.

_« Nan mais quel prétentieux ce type ! Il se prend pour qui merde !? La huitième merveille du monde ou quoi ? Personne ne me parle comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'un pauvre fleuriste de bas étages, il n'est rien ! Il a pas à me juger avec ses grands airs ! Quel précieux, quel chochotte ! S'il était entre mes mains, il ne ferait pas le malin tiens… Il me supplierait d'arrêter, ou de continuer, je le ferais crier comme une fille moi ! ! !_ »

Il t'empesta jusqu'à l'arrivé de son appartement, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cet homme de la tête. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour reprendre une douche réparatrice, et pour se préparer à l'arrivé de Rune. Rune… Ah quelle poisse putin ! Il n'a pas envie de le voir après ça !

Il devait faire avec, peut être qu'une nuit bien agitée lui remettrait les idées d'aplomb… Après une demi-heure de préparatif, il entendit la sonnette retentir, il ouvrit la porte et vit son courtisant un sourire béat affiché aux lèvres, comme l'idiot du village qui vient de trouver une sucette ! Il le fit entrer et s'assit sur son canapé, en allumant une cigarette. Il servi deux verres de whisky et commençait à fixer son compagnon. Celui-ci se senti gêné, même si au bout d'un an, il avait l'habitude des manies de son « copain ». Cela ne le surprenait plus guerre… Mais là, ce soir il le regardait vraiment bizarrement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans les traits de son visage… ? L'œil lubrique de Minos scintilla quand il fit dans son esprit la comparaison avec ce fleuriste et son amant. Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas !

Rune avait lui aussi une longue chevelure blanche comme la neige, des yeux clairs, mauves, translucides, où ne transparaissaient pas d'émotion. Il se tenait toujours droit, avait une posture digne, rigide. Rigide comme son caractère. Il était discret, parlait peu, sérieux. Il possédait un beau visage aussi, mais pas comme l'autre là… Ce n'était pas comparable.

L'autre, il en avait eu le cœur retourné tant sa finesse, sa séduction était disproportionnée ! Comment est-ce qu'un homme pouvait être aussi attirant ? Bon dieu, quel homme ! ! ! Il avait une allure noble lui par contre, royale carrément ! Un port de tête princier, il incarnait la grâce même. Tous ces gestes étaient un appel à l'adoration. Son visage, délicat, ses traits fins, sa bouche sensuelle, sa peau blanche… Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond comme il n'a jamais vu avant, des iris incendiaires aigues-marines, des pierres précieuses venues du fin fond de l'océan… Ses iris rageurs qui le foudroyaient, lui !

En repensant à ses yeux il senti un frisson de désir lui parcourir l'échine… Puis sa chevelure, lisse, tombante sur ses épaules, jusqu'à sa chute de rein… Une chevelure bleue azure comme le ciel d'été, comme les vagues d'une mer tropicale… Aussi pure… Et son parfum, si envoûtant… Minos n'en pouvait plus, malgré lui le désir le submergea d'un coup ! Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa bestialité, et c'est Rune qui en pâti.

Après des préliminaires plus que bâclés, son bouquet offert, quelques baisers passionnés, il le se rua sur lui, là sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas prévu de dîner romantique, ni de coupe de champagne, ni même une mise en scène romantique dans sa chambre, nan rien ! Il le prit sur le canapé tel un furibond ! L'amena dans sa chambre pour pouvoir donner libre court à ses lubies les plus tordues.

* * *

Toute la nuit Minos se déchaina sur son amant, lui procurant milles humiliations et supplices et ce, en pensant à chaque seconde à cet inconnu de la boutique de fleur. Il ne voulu pas le reconnaître, mais ce type l'avait excité comme jamais auparavant quelqu'un l'avait fait ! A la place du visage de son ami il vit celui de l'impertinent bleuté. Il avait éprouvé un plaisir énorme en fantasmant sur lui, sa nuit avec Rune fut des plus torrides.

Au petit matin il se prépara comme d'habitude sans un regard pour son amant allongé. C'était samedi et il avait prévu quelques sorties avec ses amis, donc Rune devenait gênant. Il lui signifia son intention de sortir sans lui et qu'il fallait qu'il déguerpisse. Le pauvre amant éconduit tenta de le convaincre de rester mais sans succès. Le juge implacable avait parlé, basta ! Il devait allez s'éclater le soir dans une nouvelle boîte à la mode qui venait de s'ouvrir, et il avait bien l'intention de faire quelques nouvelles conquêtes…

Le samedi fut fort divertissant en compagnie de Rhada et Eaque. Ils se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner dans un restaurant branché, passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à la salle de muscu, puis l'autre à une exposition d'art contemporain dans le musé de la capitale. Le soir rebelote, resto chic, bar tendance et enfin le lieu de perdition tant attendu…

Ils étaient passablement éméchés, Eaque enchainait les conquêtes sur la piste, au bar, sur les banquettes moelleuses sans même se soucier des prénoms des prétendantes qui défilaient dans ses bras. Rhadamanthe quand à lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme fort plaisant, tellement jeune, est-ce que au moins il était majeur ? Le juge s'en foutait royalement, parce que le petit séducteur l'avait aguiché le premier, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir… Minos lui aussi passait de bras en bras. Il avait séduit deux, voir trois jeunes filles, après un bref ébat au détour des toilettes (noblesse quand tu nous tiens), il s'enticha d'un homme désinvolte. Il était fin, le corps élancé, divinement bien proportionné. Il palpait ses fesses menues avec délectation, et constata une vague ressemblance avec… Avec… Toujours le même en somme… Le fleuriste épineux !

L'homme de la boîte, disposait des mêmes attributs physiques que l'autre. Une peau blanche, des cheveux en cascade bleu clair, mais ondulés lui… Des yeux bleus, il pouvait toucher son fantasme du bout des doigts. Mais son attitude trahissait la tromperie, parce qu'il n'affichait pas un air arrogant, fier, offusqué. Dans ses yeux ne brillaient pas la même lueur de défit… Lui était aguicheur, séducteur, superficiel, une magnifique coque vide ! Mais, pour la nuit il serait bien utile, pensa Minos… Il embarqua chez lui cet Apollon bleu pour une danse endiablée comme il les aime…

Toute la nuit Minos put combler à loisir son fantasme. Toute la nuit il put toucher, embrasser, asservir, faire souffrir, faire jouir son bel amant éphémère. Il voulait se repaitre de cette présence à peu près similaire, de cette peau si douce… Posséder ce corps tentateur, s'engouffrer en lui. Encore cette fois-ci, il fit la comparaison avec l'autre, décidément cela virait à l'obsession ! Il le prit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté rendre les armes, épuisé.

Au petit matin, Minos se leva seul, il était parti. Il vit cependant un mot posé sur son bar dans la cuisine :

« _Eh beau mâle, j'ai passé une nuit torride. Tu es un amant très doué, le meilleur que j'ai rencontré. Si tu veux remettre ça, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, mon petit nom c'est Aphrodite. Je te laisse mon num au cas où : 06…_ »

Il sourit, il n'avait pas l'intention de le revoir, mais au cas où… Au cas où il aurait besoin de s'adonner à sa lubie il garda le numéro de cet inconnu qui c'était offert à lui…

Le dimanche était plus morose, il n'avait pas le cœur à sortir, et il fallait qu'il se remette de sa nuit de débauche. Il resta bien sagement à la maison, l'esprit lourd, mais ne sut pourquoi… Il c'était éclater mais il restait un je ne sais quoi d'amer… Etrange…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

La semaine s'en suivie, puis une autre. Et tous les jours qui passèrent laissaient un sentiment de plus en plus terne au fond de Minos. C'est comme si tout l'ennuyait, tous ces passes temps favoris… Ils suintaient la fadeur.

Puis Rune commençait à le lasser, à toujours pleurnicher sa présence comme un toutou réclamant des croquettes ! Qu'il agisse en homme pour une fois ça changera ! L'avoir à ses bottes l'insupportait vraiment ces derniers temps. Il continuait d'aller dans cette boîte les week-ends avec ses compères, pour se repaître de sensations enivrantes, de plaisirs charnels… Mais le cœur n'y était plus comme avant… Il ne cherchait pas à revoir son inconnu volubile, il s'en fichait il pouvait l'avoir quand il le voulait, il lui avait laissé son téléphone. Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Pendant cette période, malgré lui, son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers un homme insaisissable… Cet homme intriguant… Hautain… Lui… Ce petit fleuriste… Il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y penser. Plus y il pensait, et plus il avait envie de le revoir… Une furieuse envie comme si sa vie en dépendait, avoir ce que l'on ne peut avoir… Braver l'interdit, CA c'était excitant à en mourir ! CA, ça le faisait vibrer ! Lui il le faisait vibrer ! Vibrer de désir incontrôlable.

Quand il pensait à ce fleuriste, la chaleur l'embrasait totalement, il perdait la raison là où il se trouvait, au tribunal, avec ses collègues, avec ses amis, dans une file d'attente, chez le dentiste, partout ! Partout où Minos se trouvait, ses sens étaient en éveils. Il appelait Rune le soir uniquement pour assouvir son penchant grandissant. Il l'imaginait fort bien à la place du norvégien. Il désirait que se soit lui couché dans ses draps… Quand il faisait l'amour à son compagnon, c'est à lui qu'il faisait l'amour, c'est en lui qu'il jouissait. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, même pas son prénom… Seul son physique était accessible, parce que sa vie, il n'en savait rien… Quelle vie pouvait-il avoir d'ailleurs ? Aimait-il sortir ? Etait-il en couple ? Probablement, vu sa beauté il ne devait pas manquer de prétendants… Il devait être sérieux dans ses relations lui. Tant de questions, et aucunes réponses… En tant normal Minos se contre fichait des goûts, et des opinions de ses partenaires, il prenait ce dont il avait besoin et point ! Mais là c'était différent, aller savoir pourquoi ?

En tout cas il n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de la faillite nerveuse ! Il ne tenait plus en place, que se soit au travail ou chez lui, il avait constamment besoin de s'occuper pour ne plus divaguer sur l'objet de ses tourments…

Ce soir là il sortit du boulot comme d'habitude, et pendant le trajet qui le ramenait à la maison il eut une impulsion. Il fit un détour dans ce quartier… Ce quartier où se trouvait cette fameuse boutique… Sa boutique… Il passa devant et reconnu l'enseigne. Il ralentit sa vitesse pour voir… Pour voir quelque chose… Lui bien évidement… Nan, rien. Des passants, des clients qui sortaient, c'est tout. Son petit manège, il le recommença les jours suivants, à l'arrivée et la sortie du bureau, toujours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir cet homme intriguant…

* * *

Ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Son visage angélique, sa chevelure de sirène… Sa grâce féline… Des bouffées de chaleurs l'envahirent rien qu'à l'évocation du jeune homme… Minos ne se reconnut pas. Pour se rassurer il n'arrêtait pas de se convaincre que c'était purement physique, qu'un tel homme devait finir dans son lit, parce que lui a tous les plus beaux mâles… Oui… C'est cela, on y croit…

Quand un soir enfin, en passant devant, il le vit sortir fermer l'échoppe. Enfin ! Enfin il revit son visage depuis des semaines entières ! Quel charme dévastateur ! Personne ne pouvait lui résister c'était impensable ! Minos se gara non loin, sur le bord du trottoir pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune inconnu remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule avec une sensualité troublante, sans s'en rendre compte. Il ramena ses cheveux en une forme de queue de cheval imaginaire qu'il replaça sur la deuxième épaule. Sa nuque était dégagée, fine. Son corps était élancé, parfait. Des longues jambes galbées, des bras menus, des mains de pianiste. Il partit, sa démarche aussi transpirait l'élégance, comme s'il marchait sur un podium de mode ! De dos il divulguait ainsi ses courbes au juge qui put détailler à loisirs ses petites fesses fermes, rondes comme des pommes d'amour… Non de non ! Dieu de dieu ! Cette gracieuseté il fallait qu'il le possède ! Il serait à lui coûte que coûte.

* * *

Minos continua son petit manège, en changeant de trajectoire lors de ses déplacements. Il ne pouvait plus se rendre dans le magasin, parce que le patron lui avait interdit d'y remettre les pieds, et parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans un bordel aux fleurs ! Il n'allait pas acheter des bouquets tous les jours à Rune ! Fallait pas déconner ! Inlassablement, il espionnait son soupirant, espérant le voir au détour d'une allée de pots. Devant sa boutique, entrain de laver la vitrine, de disposer sa marchandise, de discuter avec ses clients. Il semblait toujours de bonne humeur, et semblait aimer échanger avec les autres. Son sourire radieux collé à ses lèvres exquises, plissant ses yeux, lui donnant un air doux.

Quand, un soir pas comme les autres en passant devant, il vit un homme en face rire avec son bel adonis turquoise ! ! ! Quoi ? Qui est cet homme ? Aussitôt il fit demi-tour, pour revenir à quelques mètres, se dissimulant aux yeux du propriétaire. Ils les dévisagèrent, le nouveau semblait bien connaître le fleuriste. Il riait de bon cœur et lui répondait, il était resplendissant quand il riait aux éclats. Radieux comme un soleil bleu, irréel… Son visage paraissait encore plus merveilleux, comme s'il n'était plus humain, mais divin… Une idole ! Une idole qu'on ne peut toucher de peur de la souiller.

Et le nouveau là, entrain de le toucher justement ! Quoi !? Quelle horreur ! Il le prenait par les épaules et lui parlait au creux de l'oreille. Il était très proche, trop proche. Et son petit fleuriste qui posait sa main sur son bras et qui le serrait ! ! ! C'était son mec alors ? Qui ? Il le détailla, cet énergumène qui osait lui voler son précieux. Il était grand, bien bâti, une musculature sèche parce qu'il n'avait pas une carrure de brute épaisse. Lui aussi possédait des cheveux longs, mais dans les tons vert-doré, il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant ! C'était quoi un punk ? Puis sur son front trônaient deux points roses, un harikrishna !? C'est quoi cet illuminé ? Il devait avouer que ce nouveau personnage dégageait une forte séduction à son tour… Décidément, la concurrence risquait de devenir rude…

En tout les cas, Minos sentait monter la rage en lui, la frustration et la jalousie. Une énorme jalousie s'emparait de son être, il aurait pu descendre de sa voiture et fracasser la tête du type pour enlever sa sirène ! Il se contint malgré tout, ses emportements pouvaient être terribles… Et puis, il aurait eu l'air malin, tiens à débouler comme ça devant eux et faire un scandale ! Un scandale de quoi ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas à près tout. Il se retint donc, irrité mais silencieux. Les deux protagonistes partirent ensemble, toujours en s'échangeant des paroles enjouées parce que le fleuriste continuait à rire à gorge déployée… Qu'il était beau quand il semblait heureux…

Minos aurait pu le regarder rire ainsi toute la soirée…

* * *

Dépité il retourna chez lui, dans son appartement désert… Il aurait pu appeler Rune, oui mais… Non, pas envie, il devient de plus en plus insipide ce pauvre procureur… Ah, qui… Une idée jaillit de l'esprit machiavélique de l'argenté… Et si… S'il appelait le substitut… Hum ? Le sosie de l'autre nuit, quand il avait été en boîte… Cet Aphro… quoi ? Il chercha le bout de papier qu'il avait rangé dans un fond de tiroir… Ah oui Aphrodite ! « _Il m'avait laissé son téléphone, essayons qui ne tente rien n'a rien… _»

Il décrocha son téléphone et au bout de plusieurs sonneries qui semblèrent interminables, une voix séductrice lui répondit :

-« _Oui c'est qui_ ? »

-« Salut Aphrodite, c'est Minos… On s'est rencontré en boîte il y a quelques semaines… Tu te souviens ? »

-« _Ah… Nan je vois pas… Quelle boîte ? Quel mec ?_ »

Arrrgh la poisse ! C'est quoi ce type pour ne pas se rappeler des mecs qu'il rencontre !? Il s'en tape combien par jour !?

-« Ah mais si à l'Utopia, la nouvelle boîte dans le centre ! Et moi je suis Minos, grand, beau mec les cheveux gris ! »

-« _Mmmm… Mmmm… Euh… Je vois pas… Att… Ah si ! Oui ! Oui, oui Minos ! Ah bah j'ai cru que t'allais jamais m'appeler… Ca fait quand même trois semaines qu'on s'est rencontrer… Et pourquoi tu te décides maintenant ? Hein ? T'es en manque beau gosse ?_ »

-« Et bien oui je t'ai pas appelé avant, parce que je vois souvent mon mec, et que j'ai du boulot… Voilà tout… Mais ce soir je suis libre et j'avais envie de te revoir. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi malgré tout »

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas baratiner pour tirer son coup !

-« _Quoi ! ! ! T'as un mec ? Mais tu me l'avais pas dit ça !_ »

-« On a pas vraiment parlé Aphrodite si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et oui j'ai un mec, pourquoi ça te dérange ? »

-« _Bah quand même écoutes ! ! ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux m'utiliser quand ça te chante ? _»

-« Je suis entrain de te dire que j'ai une furieuse envie de toi là ! Si tu ne veux pas je comprends… Ma fois tant pis, c'est dommage. Mais je ne vais pas insister, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout… C'est bête parce que tu as été le meilleur amant que j'ai eu… »

Il utilisait la flatterie maintenant pour le faire tomber dans ses filets.

-« _Ah ! C'est vrai ? C'est vrai que je me défends, tout le monde me le dit, que je suis le meilleur au lit !_ »

-« Peut être que toi tu n'as plus envie de moi… Dans ce cas je n'y peux rien alors… »

-« _Nan j'ai pas dit ça… Tu m'as beaucoup plu aussi… Mais… Je sais pas, c'est si soudain, pi là tout de suite…_ »

-« Je t'envoie un taxi si tu veux pour venir te chercher, je règlerais tout… Tu passeras la nuit vers moi, toute la nuit… Et je m'occuperais que de toi et de ton plaisir uniquement, toute la nuit… Ton corps sera le mien… »

Il porta l'estocade finale.

_-« Mumm, c'est tentant tu sais parler aux hommes toi… D'accord, je viens. Mais je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme un fou toute la nuit !_ »

-« C'est une promesse »

* * *

Sur ce, il prit son adresse et se chargea de contacter un taxi pour aller chercher le sosie parfait de son plus gros fantasme.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure tout de même, on frappa à la porte, ça devait être lui. En effet quand il ouvrit il vit le jeune homme ressemblant à l'objet de ses délires, là devant lui, prêt à s'offrir… Sans attendre plus longuement, Minos prit le bras d'Aphrodite pour l'amener à lui. Contre son torse, il le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée et lui assainit un baiser furieux. Sans un bonjour, comment ça va, tu veux boire quelque chose… Rien, une fois de plus, le juge fit preuve d'une goujaterie grandiose !

Il voulait, il prenait comme toujours. Il continuait de marteler la bouche de son amant furtif encore et encore. De plus en plus rageusement. L'autre commençait à se débattre d'être traité de la sorte.

-« M'enfin un peu de tenue je ne suis pas une prostitué ! »

Minos sentit la confusion d'Aphrodite et tâcha de se calmer et de se contenir un peu.

-« Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais ? Je ne peux plus me contrôler, ça fait des semaines que j'ai envie de te voir… »

-« Vraiment ! Ca me flatte mais calmes toi un peu, un peu de respect s'il te plait ! »

-« Nan je ne peux pas me retenir, ta beauté m'éblouit, tu m'as ensorcelé, il faut que tu me désenvoute, tout de suite »

L'argenté détenait l'art et la manière de tromper son monde. En manipulateur expérimenté qu'il fût. Et cela ne fit pas un pli, le jeune homme tomba dans le panneau gros comme une montagne ! Et encore une fois, l'homme de loi pris possession de ce corps aguicheur, totalement. Sans rien donner lui en retour, à part sa bestialité et sa sauvagerie. Il ne savait donner que ça, et ne voulait d'ailleurs pas donner autre chose…

Ca lui faisait peur, oui peur de donner son cœur, son âme, son être, sa personne ! De s'abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre, ne plus s'appartenir proprement parlant. Pour Minos, cela signifiait être un aveu de faiblesse et devenir pitoyable. Comme ces adolescentes qui chouinent pour une rupture, pour un chagrin d'amour… Parce que lui, ne voulait pleurer pour personne ! Alors c'est lui et lui seul qui faisait pleurer les autres. Et en bon maître de la torture qu'il était, il adorait humilier les hommes et femmes qui craquaient pour lui, par pure méchanceté.

Oui mais dans ce cas tout avait changé malgré lui, sans qu'il veuille l'admettre. Il utilisait bien un type pour étancher sa soif de plaisir mais dans quel but exactement ? Hein… Dans le but de tromper son cerveau et ses yeux pour placer devant lui l'objet de son obsession. Car c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait, ni plus ni moins. Il croyait utiliser Aphrodite mais en faite c'est sa volonté qui lui dictait de prendre cet inconnu mystérieux… Il ne maîtrisait plus rien en vérité notre homme démoniaque ! Il se perdait jour après jour dans sa folie douce pour un autre être que lui… Il avait déjà basculé.

Et au petit matin une fois de plus, il sentit l'amertume le gagner. Il n'y gagnait rien au final de tout ce jeu. Une fois la jouissance obtenue, un sentiment amer, acide s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il ressentait de la frustration, sans avoir été pleinement satisfait. Comme un goût d'inachevé, sa soif n'était pas étanchée, elle lui brûlait la gorge plus que jamais… Non, même sa poupée jumelle ne le comblait pas. Rien n'y parvenait. Rien sauf… Il le lui fallait lui… L'unique…

* * *

Il fallait passer à l'attaque le plus vite possible sinon il dégringolerait dans la démence. Tenter le tout pour le tout ! D'habitude Minos n'avait pas peur de se lancer à l'assaut d'une proie, mais là c'était différent, parce que sa proie était un gros poisson comme on dit, il fallait manœuvrer avec tact et feindre d'innombrables minauderies pour l'amadouer. Avec ce genre d'homme, seule une cours digne d'un Roméo portait ses fruits. On ne pouvait pas lui balancer au visage « Tu viens chez moi ? On va faire des galipettes », certainement pas. Encore une fois il devrait faire preuve de self contrôle et tricher, se faire passer pour un gentleman, même si le coup du bouquet de fleur pour Rune restait en travers de la gorge. Et puis l'autre là, il resterait surement sur ses positions tellement il avait été outré de son attitude. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas été de maintes mortes aussi, à insulter sa boutique, sa profession, et lui… Et de lui parler sur un ton hautain et sec… Lui-même n'aurait pas supporté, enfin bon… Peut être que c'était peine perdue mais il ne se résigna pas pour autant. « _Prends ton courage à deux mains et va lui parler !_ »

Ce soir après son travail, Minos s'arrêta devant la boutique comme tous les jours mais cette fois-ci il sortit de sa voiture pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Discrètement, sans faire le tapage de l'autre fois. Il vit la petite stagiaire s'affairer à tout nettoyer, et son bel adonis de dos, sa chevelure dévalant sur son dos. Il entendit sa voix claire lui dicter :

-« Quand tu auras fini de nettoyer la devanture j'aimerais que tu ailles sortir les sacs de fleurs mortes dans l'arrière cours s'il te plait. Et puis après tu ramèneras les nouvelles compo pour demain »

Des banalités inintéressantes mais qui sonnaient comme une mélodie harmonieuse. Il s'abreuva de cette voix si limpide. Puis il toussa pour signaler sa présence. L'autre se tourna d'un coup pour lui faire face. Quand le fleuriste vit son interlocuteur son visage se décomposa, toute sa gaieté s'envola pour faire place à de la rancœur ou du mépris… Oui c'est ça, du mépris ! Le juge en fût le premier surpris mais il ressentit de la peine au fond de lui, tout au fond, là vraiment au fin fond de son être… Encore plus profond.

Il tenta de paraître stoïque et prit la parole :

-« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je suis venu pour vous présentez mes excuses pour… Pour la dernière fois… J'ai été incorrecte avec vous, je vous ai mal parlé, je vous présente mes excuses »

Le jeune homme en resta tout bête, ne sachant que penser, que dire devant un tel aveu. Cet homme irritant au possible, snob, tranchant qui venait lui présenter des excuses ! Etait-il sincère ? Il répondit :

-« Oui et… Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça nan ? Cela fait des semaines et des semaines que vous m'avez offensé comme vous l'avez fait. Et pourquoi venir maintenant ? »

Ouh décidément qu'il est énervant à répliquer de la sorte ! Minos réagit :

-« C'est-à-dire que… Je voulais laisser cet incident derrière moi, et je suis passé devant votre boutique par hasard. J'ai donc décidé de m'y arrêter pour venir vous dire que je suis désolé, voilà »

-« Et votre ami, a-t-il apprécié mon bouquet ? »

Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question tordue non d'une pipe ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Pourquoi il demande un truc pareil ?

-« Alors là je ne comprends pas… »

-« Je vous ai demandé si votre ami a apprécié mon bouquet ? »

-« Euh… Oui, oui il l'a adoré pourquoi ? »

-« Comme ça, j'aime bien savoir si mes clients sont satisfaits, et si mes roses ont été apprécié à leurs justes valeurs. Quand à vos excuses… Je veux bien les accepter, n'en parlons plus »

-« Pour me faire pardonner j'aimerais vous invitez à boire un verre… Si vous le permettez… ». Subterfuge !

-« Pourquoi je devrais accepter, je ne vous connais pas ? »

Ouh saligaud !

-« Pour me faire pardonner tout simplement, laissez-moi vous montrer que je ne suis pas un odieux personnage comme vous le penser… Ca n'engage à rien, et promis, je ne vous mordrai pas… »

-« Je ne sais pas… »

-« Allez, juste un verre, vous choisissez le café ou bar qui vous plait… »

-« Eh bien… bon… pourquoi pas… Vous m'avez l'air sincère… »

-« Je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appel Minos »

-« Et moi c'est Albafica »

Albafica, ce prénom résonne comme un chant harmonieux. Il est magnifique comme son propriétaire, ainsi il connait son nom désormais.

Albafica s'inscrira dans son esprit en lettres de feu qui le brûleront entièrement et le consumeront de l'intérieur…

Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre ce fameux verre vendredi soir, à la veille du week-end. Minos viendra le chercher à la fermeture de son magasin pour l'emmener dans le bar qu'il aura choisi, et avec un peu de chance chez lui pour conclure cette soirée mémorable…

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula très lentement comme pour faire languir encore plus notre argenté. Il se languissait de cette soirée…

Le dit soir, Eaque déboula dans son bureau pour lui proposer de sortir avec lui et Rhada dans un café branché. Il refusa net en lui divulguant son plan. Ce qui amusa son ami, quel homme suscite ainsi l'intérêt de Minos ? Effectivement il devait être sublimissime pour le mettre dans cet état de lubricité avancé ! Il insista pour que son ami lui raconte les détails de ses ébats et pour avoir une photo du canon.

Minos se libéra enfin de cette semaine de torture pour aller retrouver sa petite poupée… Toujours habillé stylé avec ses éternelles lunettes noires qui lui donnait malgré tout un look rebelle. Tout ce qu'il portait lui allait à merveille. Il descendit de sa voiture, en face de la boutique, appuyé nonchalamment contre la portière. Il dégageait une aura d'érotisme à faire pâlir Eros lui-même ! Toutes les demoiselles qui passaient à côté moururent d'envie de lui parler… Il attirait tous les regards. Enfin, enfin il sorti, sa farouche proie. Enfin il s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire collé sur ses lèvres, rien que pour lui… Il portait un jean noir moulant, slim qui mettait en valeur sa taille de guêpe, et un pull en cachemire blanc, large, évasé qui lui donnait un air décontracté mais élégant aussi. Il savait se zapper également.

Minos l'invita à monter dans sa voiture. En route il pouvait presque sentir son voisin tellement il était proche, et tellement la tension était forte. Quelques fois, quand il passa les vitesses, il frôla la main d'Albafica, sa peau furtivement. Son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine, et encore ce rouleau compresseur qui passait et repassait à l'intérieur de son corps ! Cet étau oppressant ! Ce sentiment de malaise mêlé de chaleur… Fébrile ! Il se sentait fébrile au contact de cet homme.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. Albafica avait choisi un bar sympathique qu'il connaissait bien, en effet il s'y rendait souvent avec ses amis. Il connaissait bien le patron et les habitués, il était en confiance là bas, alors si la situation dérapait, il pourrait trouver des alliés.

Ce n'était pas un des endroits branchés que Minos avait l'habitude de fréquenter mais il se plia à la volonté du prétendant. Le lieu était cosi, avec une décoration soignée, chaleureuse. Effectivement on s'y sentait bien. Ils s'installèrent à la table habituelle d'Albafica et de sa bande pour parler. Confortablement assit sur une banquette moelleuse.

Ils parlèrent de leurs vies, leurs centres d'intérêts, leurs opinions sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Albafica semblait plus détendu, il prenait confiance en Minos probablement… Celui-ci apprit pas mal de choses sur son espéré. Notamment qu'il avait une licence d'art, qu'il avait étudié aux beaux arts à Paris le dessin et la peinture. Qu'il avait fait plusieurs stages en Italie d'ailleurs. Qu'il adorait l'architecture également. Que son rêve était d'aller à Venise parce que c'était la ville la plus romantique du monde. Il adorait danser également, notamment en boîte. Cette nouvelle surpris Minos, il ne le voyait pas se déhancher sur la piste de danse… Quoi que… Maintenant cette vision hantait son esprit tortueux… Il s'imaginait la scène, Albafica follement excitant à se trémousser contre lui sur la piste de danse, comme il le faisait avec ses conquêtes d'un soir…

Finalement, celui-ci ne vit pas le temps passé en compagnie du rustre individu, il se laissa aller à des confidences, des discussions agréables, à des plaisanteries de connivences… Il devait reconnaître que cet homme implacable avait de l'instruction, du raffinement et un sens de l'humour qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. C'était fort agréable de parler avec lui. Quand il regarda sa montre, celle-ci lui indiqua 21h passée. Zut déjà ?

Minos lui proposa d'aller dîner ensemble au lieu de se quitter comme ça chacun de son côté, et vu l'heure tardive… Toujours son idée derrière la tête… Et ce, en tout bien tout honneur… Fort heureusement il accepta, ne voyant pas d'objection à l'idée. En effet le juge ne l'avait pas mangé (pas encore) et il n'avait pas été désagréable ce coup-ci.

« _Pourquoi pas, je risque quoi ? Rien, après je rentre chez moi, et j'aurai passé une bonne soirée. »_

Petit Albafica… Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans le savoir…

* * *

Le dîner se déroula dans la même ambiance décontractée. Cette fois-ci c'est Minos qui se livra un peu plus. Il raconta son adolescence rebelle, ses études à Oxford, son métier qu'il adorait. Il parla de ses amis, sa famille un peu. Ses loisirs, notamment son intérêt pour les expositions d'art, les musés, les voyages. Il en avait fait pleins étant plus jeune, la Norvège le pays de son père, le Canada, le Brésil… Il aimait le dépaysement et découvrir d'autres cultures, modes de vies. Partir à l'aventure ne lui faisait pas peur. Albafica en apprit plus sur sa personnalité, ravit de la sincérité du juge. Sa compagnie devenait de plus en plus plaisante, il dû le reconnaître…

Une fois à la sortie du restaurant, Minos voulait plus, tellement plus, il se consumait d'envie pour son espéré, mais il sentit une réticence, cet homme semblait prude, il ne fallait pas le brusquer au risque de le perdre pour de bon… Ne voulant pas paraître lourd et gougeât par la même occasion, l'argenté proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne voulait pas céder mais il insista sur le fait qu'il était très tard et que les rues ne sont pas sures, et prendre un taxi à cette heure là n'était pas une bonne idée. Qui sait sur qui on tombe ? Albafica accepta en se disant que finalement, cet homme froid, cachait un fond de galanterie.

(_A suivre...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, croustillant et ****citronné, âmes prudes s'abstenir et moins de 18 ans également.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois rentré chez lui Minos fut heureux, heureux malgré lui. Il pouvait exprimer aussi du bonheur parfois… Cet état de faite semblait rare, mais il existait bien. Il avait passé une soirée formidable, même si elle n'avait pas finie au lit… Pour atteindre son but ultime, les sacrifices sont de rigueur n'est-ce pas ? Il finirait par l'avoir, tôt ou tard…

Il n'avait pas voulu se séparer sans prendre et donner son numéro de téléphone, pour continuer de connaître son adonis. Prétextant qu'ils pourraient aller ensemble à des expositions (tiens mon œil !), ou en boîte avec leurs amis respectifs (pour pouvoir se frotter sans retenue sur la piste de danse). Enfin que des excuses vaseuses comme on dit. Et l'autre sans voir le mal accepta de bon cœur, puisque Minos paraissait, disons, « sociable ».

« _Bon c'est bien, tu as fait le plus gros. Tu as son numéro, tu sais pleins de choses perso sur lui, mais il ne faut pas tout casser en devenant lourd… Tu dois attendre, et le laisser se demander… Attends encore un peu…_ »

Ce qu'il fit. Doucement mais sûrement, le juge tentait d'amener Albafica dans ses griffes. Il le rappela bien huit ou dix jours plus tard pour lui proposer une sortie pour voir une exposition quelconque sur la représentation religieuse des corps au 15ème siècle. Quel sujet passionnant ! Et encore devoir se coltiner un truc d'un ennui mortel pour se faire passer pour un homme bien ! Sans déconner fallait activer la seconde là, il ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme là !

Bon, une fois le supplice terminé, il lui proposa d'aller faire du roller dans le parc, ça au moins c'était distrayant. Albafica acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Il était partant pour tout. S'en suivit des fous rires quand Minos s'écrasa lamentablement comme une buse sur lui ou par terre la tête la première sur le bitume. Pour une fois tiens c'est lui qui s'en prenait plein la face ! Il ne savait pas aussi bien faire du roller que son partenaire, lui, il virevoltait comme un oiseau. Toujours avec sa grâce incarnée, ses cheveux ondoyaient au gré du vent, il représentait un délice à l'état pur !

Minos en profita plusieurs fois pour s'agripper à lui, faisant mine de tomber. Ou tout simplement pour le clouer au sol et sentir ainsi son corps d'albâtre. Ils s'étaient amusés comme des gamins. Commençant un rapprochement implicite. Une complicité naissait entre eux, de plus en plus grande au fil des jours.

L'un faisait découvrir ces passes temps à l'autre, et inversement. Mais toujours cette retenue qui empêchait notre bel argenté d'aller plus loin… Un faux pas et tout serait perdu. Mine de rien… En y réfléchissant bien, il faisait ce que faisait les couples ensemble… Des sorties au restaurant, au cinéma, au musé, des ballades en vélo, divers sports, du roller, des après-midis à la patinoire, que de banalités de la vie quotidienne. Tout, sauf du sexe. C'était la PREMIERE fois de sa vie qu'il entretenait ce genre de lien avec quelqu'un ! De toutes ses conquêtes passées, jamais il n'avait fait autant d'efforts, jamais il n'avait passé autant de temps sans rien demander en retour. Sans en être contrarié, car il ne l'était pas. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés, comme… Comme à sa place en fait. Comme si ce fusse naturel de résider auprès du fleuriste enjoué. Il lui apportait tellement de choses.

Bien sûr qu'il le désirait fortement, comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Son désir ardent ancré dans son bas ventre. Minos est un homme, un vrai, il a des besoins à assouvir. Oui mais voilà, la présence d'Albafica le soulage, l'apaise, lui redonne du baume au cœur, sans s'en apercevoir. C'est déjà un lien qui se créer au fil des confidences échangées.

Oui mais quand ? Quand passer à l'étape suivante ? Quand le bon moment se présenterait-il ? Il ne voulait pas devenir un moine que diantre !

* * *

Il n'avait pas rappelé Rune depuis, mais il ne lui avait pas signifié qu'ils étaient séparés ou autre, la situation devenait floue. Pfff mettre les choses au clair, il allait se mettre à chialer le connaissant !

Oui, mais bon, son procureur ne le satisfaisait plus depuis un moment et d'ailleurs il ne voulait plus le voir autant qu'avant. Et si Albafica apprenait par mégarde qu'il ait une double vie, il risquait là aussi de perdre toutes ses chances… C'est dur d'être irréprochable, tout ça pour attraper une proie sulfureuse… La plus belle qu'il n'aura jamais de toute sa vie… A vrai dire, il en vaut le coup…

Toutes à ses interrogations, le portable de Minos sonna. Quand il décrocha il trouva au bout du fil son ami Rhadamanthe plein d'entrain. Ce dernier était tout excité on ne savait pour quelle raison, il parlait vite, Minos ne comprenait rien. Il entendit seulement _boîte_ _samedi soir avec Eaque… Repéré un mec… Trop canon… Sexy… Beau p'tit cul…_

Ca y était, son ami avait jeté son dévolu sur une nouvelle conquête. Et quand Rhadamanthe désirait séduire un homme, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins… Bref, l'entraide était de rigueur, alors soit, il sortirait samedi soir avec ses potes… Mais… Et si… S'il en profitait pour tenter une approche concrète avec Albafica ?

Il lui proposerait d'emmener ses amis pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul, et il le saoulerait pour faciliter les choses. L'ambiance électrique d'une soirée débridée peut aider n'importe quel homme à conclure. Puis il pourrait se coller sans vergogne au corps du bleuté, le toucher, le peloter sans honte ! Ouh quelle idée génialissime ! ! !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il téléphona dans la foulée à sa douce poupée pour lui soumettre l'idée. Il accepta d'office, vu qu'il pourrait emmener ses amis à lui. Pourquoi pas, il adorait danser, et cette nouvelle boîte il ne la connaissait pas.

* * *

Une fois le samedi soir arrivé, les trois comparses se retrouvèrent chez Eaque pour se préparer et pour la « before », c'est-à-dire pour picoler avant la soirée en gros. Comme d'habitude ils se mirent sur leurs trente et un pour faire chavirer tous les cœurs. Minos intrigué par le nouveau soupirant de Rhadamanthe le questionna :

–« Et alors… Joli cœur, dis moi de qui tu me parlais l'autre jour… Pour qui tu veux à tout prix aller à l'Utopia ? »

–« Et bien… Le dernier coup qu'on y est allé avec Eaque, tu n'étais pas là. J'ai rencontré un gars, trop canon. Il m'a dit qu'il y retournait souvent. ». Lui apprit Rhadamanthe.

–« Vous avez fait quelque chose au moins ? Tu l'as chopé ou pas ? »

–« Euh… Oui, à moitié… On a discuté, on a pris quelques verres ensemble, on a dansé. Puis on est allé plus loin sur les banquettes pour être tranquilles… »

Eaque intervint agacé de ne pas connaître la suite de l'histoire :

–« Et alors putin ! Tu vas nous dire si tu l'as eu ou pas ? T'as couché avec ? C'est une bombe ? »

–« Nan, on a flirté c'est tout, il a pas l'air de coucher le premier soir, j'ai pas voulu être lourd. Je veux le revoir, donc j'ai pas insisté »

–« Pfff, t'es nul mon pauvre ! Un autre te l'a piqué c'est sûr ! »

Minos prit la défense du blond :

–« Non justement, il l'a joué fine, c'est bien Rhada, tu vois tu peux ne pas être balourd quand tu veux (rires)… Tu l'auras peut être… Et il ressemble à quoi ton mec ? »

–« Il est grec, bronzé, super bien foutu. Il est très musclé, tu n'aimerais pas ce n'est pas ton style. Il est grand. Il parle tout le temps ! D'ailleurs il m'a saoulé à force, mais bon… Il est un peu fou-fou quoi »

Eaque questionna :

–« Et il s'appel comment ton dieu grec là ? Tu connais au moins son nom ? »

–« Oui… Il s'appel Kanon… »

En prononçant son nom, le blond prit un air rêveur, niais… Aie, il semblait accros à ce grec affolant… Et un de plus hop !

A ce rythme là, Eaque allait se retrouver tout seul si ses deux amis se casaient.

Une fois l'ambiance installée les trois amis se mirent en route pour le lieu de la soirée. Ils étaient les premiers, ils avaient réservé une table pour eux et pour les autres, ainsi que commandé quelques bouteilles de vodka, jus de fruit, et bières. Rhadamanthe sur le qui vive scrutait la porte et la piste pour ne pas louper l'objet de sa convoitise. Minos lui avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, attendant un message d'Albafica.

Enfin la sonnerie l'avertit qu'il était en bas avec ses amis. Il lui répondit et cinq minutes après il vit arriver comme un charme sa poupée de porcelaine accompagnée de deux gugusses.

Haaa ! ! ! Lui ! Le chevelu punk ! Il était de retour pour lui jouer un mauvais tour !

Albafica fit les présentations, on apprit que le chevelu vert se dénommait Shion, que c'était un ami de longue datte, et le brun avec eux, Doko. L'œil goguenard d'Eaque se déferla sur le corps de Shion très intéressé. Une fois cette étape passée, tous s'installèrent à la table pour discuter et boire.

Eaque dévisageait de plus en plus l'ami du fleuriste. Rhadamanthe perdait patience à ne pas trouver son dieu grec dans la salle, et Minos reluquait avec insistance le petit bleuté, tout intimidé. Ce dernier s'apercevait bien du manège de son « nouvel ami », il savait ce que ses regards impliquaient… Il était lui aussi séduit secrètement par le physique avantageux de l'argenté. Par sa façon d'être, si détachée mais également prévenante d'une certaine manière avec lui. Son humour corrosif, son assurance, tout de lui, lui plaisait. Il se laissait emporter par ce prélude volontiers, abaissant sa garde.

Les regards complices s'échangèrent longuement, quand Rhadamanthe crut distinguer dans la masse, une touffe bleu foncée ! « Il est là ! Mon Kanon ! » Il sauta de sa banquette pour aller rejoindre la piste, aussitôt imité par Minos qui entraina sa future conquête avec lui. Eaque en profita pour venir se coller au côté du vert-doré et commencer une approche de séduction…

Sur la piste Minos en profita pour se rapprocher physiquement de son partenaire, qui ne semblait pas réfractaire. Au contraire il se laissait apprivoiser bien docilement. Les corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre, se déhanchaient au gré du rythme de la musique, les mains se posèrent sur une épaule, un tour de taille, une fesse… Les souffles se confondaient, les visages se rapprochaient doucement… Tout en dansant Minos pouvait sentir à loisir le contact ferme de l'autre, se repaître du toucher de sa peau si veloutée. Comme une peau de pêche, fruit défendu du jardin d'Eden… Sa main dévalait la cascade topaze si soyeuse, son corps entier s'embrasait pour Albafica. Il chercha son visage avec son menton, jouant de cette approche si délictueuse. Il le lui remonta à peine, et glissa sur sa bouche… Sa bouche… Enfin… Enfin il y déposait un baiser, sur cette merveilleuse bouche mutine tant convoitée… Elle était pulpeuse à souhait, des frissons glacés coururent le long de son cou pour tomber sur son échine. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, juste ça… Puis fini par approfondir l'échange n'y tenant plus.

Albafica quand à lui avait enserré le cou du juge avec ses deux bras pour s'accrocher à lui. Il se laissait faire, approfondissant lui aussi l'échange.

Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche maintenant, ne cessant l'étreinte bénite. C'était si délicieux, si bon… Minos resta suspendu à ces pétales de chairs gourmands. Ils flirtaient sans retenue ignorant tout de ce qui se passait autour…

* * *

Maintenant il avait la permission de toucher, caresser, palper les formes parfaites. Sentir son corps sous les habits, il passa sa main sous le haut d'Albafica, lui procurant un gémissement de plaisir. Qu'il était doux de l'entendre gémir ainsi… S'il continuait, Minos allait perdre définitivement la tête… Lui aussi reçut les caresses de l'autre, ses sens se mirent en éveille totale. Les vagues de chaleurs déferlaient en lui sans cesse, pour lui laisser une immense frustration… Frustration de ne pas pouvoir le prendre là tout de suite, au milieu de la piste ! Assouvir son instinct primaire.

Cette soirée ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, tout le monde fut éparpillé à droite et à gauche… Le nouveau « couple » flirtait sans honte sur la piste en se frottant au passage… Eaque lui aussi avait réussi à entrainer Shion dans un coin de la piste pour lui montrer ses talents de contorsionniste, quand à Rhadamanthe, on ne l'avait pas revu de la soirée… Mais un petit doigt indiquait qu'il avait trouvé sa petite moussaka chérie, parce que les amis de celui-ci le cherchaient partout également…

Il était déjà bien tard quand le juge décida d'emmener avec lui son bel éphèbe à la peau pâle dans ses appartements. Cette fois-ci était la bonne ! Il ne se résignait pas à le laisser s'échapper comme les fois d'avant. Non, pas aujourd'hui, il serait à lui. Enfin depuis des mois de traque et de ruse il allait assouvir sa passion. Il pourrait posséder ce corps de rêve !

* * *

Ils partirent ensemble en taxi pour débarquer ivre de désir dans son appartement. Minos prit énormément sur lui pour ne pas se vautrer sauvagement sur Albafica. Encore une fois, il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas l'effrayer. Alors gentiment il l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé, toujours gentiment il lui proposa une coupe de champagne (qui l'avait acheté spécialement), et pareillement il recommença une approche plus tendre.

Les doigts se frôlèrent, frôlèrent la peau fine, des caresses tout en légèreté, des bras qui se touchent à peine… Du bout des doigts comme si ce fusse un château de cartes… Minos posa sa coupe sur la table basse, prit celle d'Albafica également pour la déposer. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, porta sa main sur le menton de son partenaire et fit de même que précédemment, d'une impulsion délicate il fit basculer le visage en arrière et y déposa un baiser sensuel.

Toujours plus sensuel, toujours plus intense… Il entrouvrit sa bouche et força l'autre à faire pareil en y introduisant sa langue. Il reprit la deuxième pour commencer une danse langoureuse, affolante. C'est comme si déjà il lui faisait l'amour juste avec la bouche…

Sa main s'attarda sur ses cheveux bleus, il sentit lui aussi sa jumelle sur sa chevelure à lui, sur sa nuque. Il força Albafica à s'allonger en se couchant sur lui tandis qu'il ne quittait pas son corps de ses mains expertes. Il remonta le haut encombrant, commençait à défaire le pantalon trop serré… Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas lui !

Il se reprit machinalement sans réfléchir, se leva et porta son doux fardeau jusque dans sa chambre à coucher… Il ne voulait pas le prendre comme un vulgaire « plan », le salir malgré tout. Il désirait que sa nuit avec le fleuriste soit la plus belle possible. Pas de vulgarité, ni d'humiliation.

Il le déposa sur son lit pour le contempler à loisir. Son visage emprunt de désir n'existait que pour lui… Au bout d'innombrables mois d'acharnement, son obsession malsaine pour ce jeune homme allait se concrétiser, là dans quelques secondes… Le bas ventre de Minos se consumait littéralement, il n'était plus homme, mais une vague abrasive qui allait et venait dans son propre corps, le brûlant à l'infini. Albafica respirait par saccade, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration effrénée.

-« Tu… Tu es magnifique… Oh, Alba… ». Le juge déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant soutenir le regard perçant de son partenaire. Apposa sa paume contre sa joue, découvrir le toucher de son future amant.

D'une main assurée, il commença à dégrafer les boutons du chemisier en soie blanc, un à un. Au fur et à mesure de son exploration la peau opaline se dévoilait, laissait apparaître la vue de la saillie d'une clavicule, le début du torse. Les pectoraux, vallons somptueux où la main de Minos partie en exploratrice. Plus encore, les derniers boutons allaient céder, la région ombilicale révéla ses secrets sibyllins. Les abdominaux se contractaient sous les frissons du souffle de l'argenté. Il ne put réfréner son envie d'y passer sa langue, pour goûter sa peau. Elle avait un gout de lait sucré. Sa tête penchée sur le ventre plat laissait dégringoler les mèches de ses cheveux neige, offrant une caresse presque imperceptible à Albafica. Il poussa un gémissement de pur contentement, il sentait une langue fourbe contourner son nombril ainsi qu'une quantité infinie de fils de soie lui fouetter le ventre. La chemise empêchait toujours de toucher complètement cette peau tant convoitée, Minos soutint le dos de son amant naissant pour l'amener un peu à lui et enleva le vêtement. Ses yeux rivés sur le boxer qui protégeait la région de la perdition…

Il devait prendre sur lui pour contrôler ses gestes, mais dans un élan mal contenu il arracha le pantalon et emmena avec lui le sous-vêtement inutile. Cette fois-ci s'en était fait. Le bleuté était totalement dévoilé à la vue acérée de Minos, ses pupilles se rétractèrent comme un rapace qui s'apprête à fondre sur sa proie. Un pincement de lèvre signifia son ravissement. Son membre grandit sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler cet acte naturel.

Minos ressemblait à un fou, un fou d'amour. A califourchon sur son gibier il commença à se déshabiller aussi, quand le surprenant de son initiative, il vit Albafica se redresser pour déboutonner lui-même sa chemise… Au fur et à mesure de son travail méticuleux, il le parsemait de baisers tantôt aériens, tantôt ardents, il soufflait le chaud et le froid, c'était exquis… Il couvrait le corps du juge de dizaines caresses moites, sa langue retraçait chaque courbe masculine, il redessinait entièrement le torse offert, le cou, la gorge. L'argenté se crispait de plus en plus à cet autre qui lui prodiguait tant de plaisir, il bascula sa tête en arrière pour supplier le Ciel que cela ne s'arrête pas. Sa voix traduisait son émotion, les sons de ses souffles avortés mourraient au bord de ses lèvres. Il se retenait de ne pas hurler à ce stade. Puis il sentit un air frais l'envahir, son haut venait de tomber sur le lit. Albafica ne quittait pas le ventre de son amant, tout en le gratifiant de ses baisers il glissa sa main au bas des reins du juge, entre ses fesses et son boxer pour le descendre ainsi que le pantalon. La braguette défaite, le bleuté dévergondé abaissa les habits pour faire apparaitre l'attribut masculin à demi-emprisonné par les tissus juchés à mi-cuisses.

Il se recula pour examiner la chose qu'il avait sous les yeux, sa mine restait énigmatique, son amant naissant ne pu la déchiffrer, ne sachant pas s'il était impressionné par la dimension ou autre. Cependant une petite moue de satisfaction et une lueur coquine passa dans les prunelles saphir. Sa main toujours posée sur les dunes fermes, il s'attaqua aussi à cette stèle doucereuse, la caressa avec volupté. Sa main passait et repassait sur ce membre gorgé de désir, il pouvait ressentir les frissons qui couraient dans le corps de Minos, ils se répandaient dans son propre corps…

Minos n'en revenait pas du comportement de son partenaire, jamais il n'aurait pu espérer qu'il soit si entreprenant. Il réservait bien des surprises… Pour une fois il se laissait aller sous les caresses d'un autre, savourant cette audace. Albafica avait le souffle brûlant, il pouvait l'entendre haleter en même temps qu'il lui prodiguait ses viles caresses… Cela étourdissait l'esprit de Minos. Il s'agrippa aux cheveux topazes pour se raccrocher à la vie qui le quittait. Albafica s'allongea sur le dos et dans un appel silencieux intima l'ordre à son amant de venir.

Dans une position toujours dominante il fut happé par la bouche avide qui quémandait une sucrerie divine à déguster. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des cris plaintifs, sa voix s'emportait sur une mélodie aérienne. Sans qu'il ne demande quoi que se soit, son surprenant galant lui prodiguait une fellation des plus jouissives. La langue aguicheuse s'enroulait, flattait le membre tendu. L'effleurait toujours plus vigoureusement. Minos voyait sa tête bleue aller et venir au gré de ses baisers lubriques, encore et encore plus férocement. Il sentait les mains de l'autre parcourir ses fesses, son aine, ses cuisses, partout elles déposaient des marques brûlantes sur la peau de Minos… Des rivières de feu lui cuisaient la peau. Minos parvenait à deviner la délivrance qui n'allait pas tarder d'arriver, il se retira aussitôt de cet écrin chaleureux. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir jusqu'au petit matin.

C'était à son tour d'explorer les moindres détails de l'être qu'il avait dans son lit. Il prit lui aussi possession de la virilité d'Albafica en main pour lui faire ressentir autant de sensations que lui avait pu vivre. Il entama des mouvements de va et vient, lents, suaves, puis plus rapides, forts. Accélérant ou ralentissant le rythme, se délecta du toucher soyeux de cette colonne de chair qu'il pouvait enfin posséder. Sa tête le tournait de plus en plus, c'était sa drogue à lui, le toucher, l'odeur, la vue, les sons que le grec émit en pleine extase. Son chant mélodieux qui traversait les murs pour se perdre dans les coins, personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre. Sa voix claire pénétrait les oreilles du juge pour y graver ses notes harmonieuses. Il le rejoignit lui aussi dans cette litanie perfide.

Il délaissa cet attouchement pour venir à son tour prendre position au dessus de l'autre pour pratiquer la même caresse buccale. La saveur d'Albafica lui fit perdre la raison. Il dégusta ce liquide de vie jusqu'à plus soif.

Minos laissa venir son tendre éphèbe sur lui, il était en dessous pour une fois. Celui-ci se frottait sans retenu sur chaque parcelle dermique, laissant échapper des cris plaintifs. Il était divin, avec sa mine rosie par le désir, les cheveux hirsutes, ses yeux larmoyants teintés de stupre… Il s'agitait encore et encore sur lui, le rendant de plus en plus fou. Les deux corps transits s'unissaient au gré des ondulations d'Albafica. Les râles emplissaient la pièce, de plus en plus forts. C'est à ce moment là que choisi le dominant pour s'empaler sur l'attribut dressé.

Minos n'en revenait toujours pas, il ne contrôlait rien du tout. C'est son partenaire qui prenait toutes les initiatives, et cela lui plaisait. Il le laissait faire, amusé et endolorit par l'extase qui montait. Il se sentait aspiré dans l'intimité d'Albafica au plus profond de son être. Prisonnier d'un carcan de sang et de chair. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas ses agitations perverses, elles devenaient vraiment frénétiques au fur et à mesure qu'il partait au ciel. Ses bras furent capturés par les mains de son soumis, les doigts s'entrelacèrent comme pour qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'envolent l'un s'en l'autre… Minos voulait l'avoir, le toucher, se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Il voulait le voir sur lui, l'attraper. Jamais il n'avait eu tous ces gestes qui marquaient une attention particulière envers les autres.

Les yeux bleus s'épinglèrent dans ceux anthracites. Ils se contemplaient mutuellement en se donnant et prenant du plaisir. Pendant ce chevauchement orgasmique l'argenté reprit possession de la verge de l'autre pour continuer ses caresses illicites. Ils étaient pris tous deux de spasmes extatiques, l'intensité au maximum. Minos allait bientôt jouir dans le corps de son amant, ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, ses tendons prêts à se rompre, ses terminaisons nerveuses presque anesthésiées par la frénésie du combat. Et toujours ce carcan charnel. Il éprouva l'étrange sensation du corps de son amant se raidir sous l'impulsion de ses coups de reins. Des frissons l'envahir à son tour. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde il admira le visage angélique en pleine dépravation. Ses yeux embrumés, assombris par le vice, un bleu abyssal, presque noir.

« _Purée il est tellement captivant !_ », pensa le juge secrètement.

Les deux amants se délivrèrent coup sur coup l'un dans l'autre, et l'autre sur le premier.

S'en suivit d'autres joutes pour le reste de la nuit, une nuit de folie au sens large du terme. Le petit Minos avait été prit au piège du prude Albafica.

* * *

Au petit matin l'homme autoritaire dormait sur le corps de l'autre, appuyé sur son torse, l'enserrant de ses bras virils, comme s'il eût été un trésor. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait eu un geste d'affection, de tendresse… Se laissant aller à ses émotions…

Est-ce que l'implacable juge aurait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses actes ? Lui, l'incorrigible cynique ? Il… Non… Impensable… Il aurait donc succombé pour un Apollon, et se serait abandonné à un autre ?

Minos se serait abandonné à un autre homme ? Quelle fantastique nouvelle !

Qui l'eut crû ? Certainement pas les dizaines d'amoureux éconduits… Et encore moins le pauvre Rune… Rune qui ne savait toujours rien de la situation entre lui et son « vrai faux petit-ami »… Il allait tomber de haut, de bien haut. Lui qui depuis un an faisait tout pour plaire à son amant tortionnaire, tout pour se faire remarquer. Tout pour le combler, satisfaisant le moindre de ses caprices vicelards, s'adonnant à ses jeux pervers. Et ne recevant en échange aucune marque d'affection… Rien, le néant !

Il n'obtenait jamais rien de la part de son supérieur chéri. Même pas une journée complète en sa compagnie, ni un dîner, ni une sortie… Rien… Il le retrouvait seulement chez lui pour participer à leurs ébats torrides sans en être l'investigateur. Car c'est toujours l'argenté qui fixait les heures et jours de rendez-vous coquin. Puis une fois la chose terminée, il le chassait comme un malpropre, un paquet encombrant !

(_A suivre..._)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai réécris tous les dialogues suites aux remarques que j'ai eu, j'espère que ça sera plus lisible. J'ai réécris entièrement le lemon, je l'ai voulu long exprès non pas pour le plaisir de mettre une scène hot (quoi que...), mais aussi pour montrer que, l'attirance qu'éprouve Minos se transforme en tendresse. Il veut prendre son temps pour ne pas bousculer son cher Alba.**

**Son caractère s'atténue un peu... J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plu, merci encore pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Minos était toujours endormi sur le corps de son torride amant. Quelle nuit formidable il avait vécu. La plus belle de toute sa vie. Il ouvrit un œil, pour se découvrir ainsi abandonné dans les bras d'un homme aussi frêle. C'est lui qui le protégeait, quel comble ! Il se sourit intérieurement, d'habitude les apparences étaient primordiales pour lui, ne voulant pas montrer un signe de faiblesse. Mais là ce n'était pas le cas, il s'en fichait, personne ne le saurait. Il contempla à loisir le visage de poupée d'Albafica, comme s'il était une princesse endormie attendant l'arrivé de son prince charmant… Une beauté lactée que la luxure n'avait pas parvenue à tacher.

Mais Minos n'était pas un prince charmant.

Il l'avait eu, LUI, le fier, l'arrogant jeune homme à la langue bien pendue. Le défiant lors de leurs première rencontre, il n'avait pas été impressionné par la carrure du juge, ni par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Au contraire, il avait éprouvé du mépris, se défendant bec et ongle contre son sarcasme. Ce jeune homme possédait une personnalité hors du commun, il l'impressionnait. Oui, Minos impressionné par un gringalet efféminé ! Efféminé mais quel homme ! Il n'était pas efféminé, mais séduisant, tout simplement. Maintenant quoi ? Son aventure était terminée… Il l'avait couché dans son lit, lui avait fait l'amour comme un forcené puis après ? Après rien… Une fois son pantin usagé, il finissait à la poubelle… D'habitude.

En tant normal l'histoire se déroulait sous cet angle. Mais ce n'était pas une histoire banale. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, car depuis le début sans s'en rendre compte, Minos avait changé son attaque. Sa conscience lui indiqua dès la première seconde qu'il ne fallait pas le traiter comme les autres. Qu'il méritait mieux, une cours comme il se devait parce que c'était un être à part, fragile mais fort à la fois, pur, noble.

Quoi faire ? Le laisser tomber ? Le balancer après tous les efforts déployés ? Le revoir ? S'enchainer à une relation qu'il ne désirait pas ? Ne la désirait-elle pas au fond ? Ne plus le revoir lui apporterait un déchirement il le savait.

Une relation apporte tant de contraintes, de frustrations, de danger… Albafica lui apporte tellement de bien être, de passion, de chaleur, de rire… Ses rires vrais, francs, communicatifs. Sans réfléchir il se pencha sur cet autre et déposa un baiser vaporeux pour stopper ses interrogations, car la certitude de sa vie résidait sur les lèvres rosées.

* * *

Au petit matin de leur première nuit d'amour, le couple nouvellement formé passa la journée ensemble, puis une nouvelle nuit, puis une autre journée… Et tant d'autres… Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Minos déposait le matin son amoureux à sa boutique, il recevait des petits messages intentionnés durant sa journée. Quand il pouvait quitter son tribunal le midi il allait déjeuner avec lui. Et le soir ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais surtout chez Minos.

Albafica était très bon cuisinier, il se faisait un plaisir de préparer de bons petits plats pour son petit ami. Il le chouchoutait comme jamais il ne l'avait été. En contre partie Minos portait pleins d'attentions à son « trésor », le câlinait, lui prodiguait sa tendresse, des mots sucrés, des mots sincères. Il le couvrait de cadeaux plus beaux, plus hors de prix les uns que les autres. Des roses, des habits de luxe, des objets précieux, du matériel de peinture, des places de concerts, de spectacles, des dîners dans des restaurants chics, des week-ends en amoureux. Dans des auberges, des chalets de montagnes, à la campagne, au bord de la mer… Il anticipait ses moindres désirs.

Jamais on ne le vit aussi prévenant. L'amour transfigure le plus dur des hommes.

Les deux hommes rayonnaient chacun auprès de l'autre, leurs vies s'étaient embellies, adoucies, ranimées de la flamme de la passion. Une vie faite d'amour, que demander de plus ?

* * *

L'amour, le bonheur, le vrai, attise les jalousies… Et eux, ils se faisaient des ennemis potentiels. Eaque… Eaque avait terriblement peur de perdre l'amitié de Minos, il se voyait déjà abandonné pour sa vie de couple, lui relégué au simple rang de « connaissance », passant ses soirées de célibataire, seul dans son appartement triste… Fini les soirées de fêtes insensées ! Les week-ends de franche rigolade ! Les soirées blues où les mecs, les vrais se réconfortent à grand coup d'alcool et de cuite ! Fini les plans dragues avec ses amis ! Il commençait déjà à le perdre, ne le voyait plus comme avant puisqu'il était tout le temps agglutiné à son copain !

Puis son air niais mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible pas lui quoi ! Un bonbon à la guimauve tout sucré qui fond au soleil ! Pouah ! Par pitié arrêter les mièvreries !

Quand il passait ses bras autour de la taille d'Albafica en l'appelant « mon cœur » ou « ma rose »… Il avait disparu où le Casanova indompté ? Sadique ? Qui prenait un malin plaisir à piétiner le cœur des ses pauvres victimes ? Et ses récits de ses conquêtes en pleurs lorsqu'il les quittait lui manquait. Le contexte devenait trop inquiétant, il fallait intervenir pour remédier à ce foutoir sans nom ! Faire revenir Minos à la raison ! Casser son couple avant de le perdre ! Il se le promit, ce soir seul, son verre de tequila pour seule compagnie. Minos lui reviendrait comme avant !

Il fallait attaquer Albafica, le toucher lui pour semer la zizanie. Qu'il se détourne tout seul de Minos, qu'il en soit dégoûté… Certes, pour un soit disant ami on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Eaque soit compréhensif mais la jalousie peut faire faire bien de vilaines choses… Il décida de passer à l'attaque.

Un samedi matin il se rendit chez son ami, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y serait pas. Il avait un entrainement de muscu. Il sonna innocemment à la porte et c'est son amant qui vint lui ouvrir. Celui-ci le fit rentrer. Eaque le détailla des pieds à la tête, oh, il n'avait rien de particulier contre lui non, sauf qu'il lui volait l'amitié de Minos… Il se l'accaparait pour lui tout seul, et il l'avait rendu plus neuneu que les télétubies réunis ! Voilà quoi, c'était tout !

Ils conversèrent de tout et de rien, de banalités quand le népalais attaqua plus serré :

-« Dis moi, tu l'as transformé notre Minos ! Ca fait plaisir de le voir comme ça ! » (Sombres mensonges)

-«Ah bon, et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

-« Eh bien, parce que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi accro d'un de ses mecs ! D'habitude il n'est pas comme ça ! » (La graine du mal avait été planté)

-« Comment est-il alors d'habitude ? Tu m'intrigues… »

-« Oh rien, rien… Laisses tomber, je ne… »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Vas-y continue ! Tu en as trop dit Eaque ! »

-« Euh… ». Il prit un air faussement gêné. « Eh bien… D'habitude il prend son plaisir et après il jette ses conquêtes… Il ne s'embête pas à établir une relation avec eux… »

-« Minos !? Il est comme ça ? Nan… Pas avec moi… »

-« Oui justement, c'est pour ça que ça m'étonne… C'est la première fois qu'il reste aussi longtemps avec un mec… Sauf… ». Et là le coup de grâce allait tomber… « Sauf… Avec Rune, il est resté un an avec lui avant de te rencontrer… D'ailleurs quand il s'est mit avec toi il était plus ou moins avec… J'espère qu'il l'a quitté avant…

Eaque jubilait intérieurement… Il admira son œuvre, le visage de son interlocuteur commençait à se décomposer de stupeur… Il était surement entrain de cogiter dans son cerveau… Il continua :

… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il a du le faire, vu comment il tient à toi… »

« _Pauvre_ _petit demeuré. Maintenant tu vas te poser des tas de question_ ».

Sur ce, il prit congé de l'autre prétextant qu'il avait une course urgente à faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre son copain plus longtemps.

Il avait réussi son coup ! Parce que le petit ami officiel se tourmentait à présent, seul chez lui. Il se triturait le cervelet, assiégé par pleins d'émotions confuses.

« _Nan pas Minos, c'est pas possible, pas lui ! Il ne m'a jamais mal parlé ni mal considéré ! Il ne m'a jamais fait de sale coup, ni posé de lapin, ni jeté aux oubliettes… Au_ _contraire, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Tous ces présents, ces mots tendres, ces journées entières passées avec lui. Et les petits week-ends en amoureux. Pourquoi ferait-il autant d'efforts si c'était pour me larguer comme une vieille chaussette après !? Et l'autre là… Ce Rune, c'est qui ? Ce n'est juste que son ex, bon et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai eu des histoires avant, et je ne les revois pas ! Et puis quand aurait-il le temps d'aller le voir hein ? Il passe tout son temps avec moi ?_ »

Oui c'était gagné, Eaque réussit à semer le doute dans son esprit, et le doute engendre des tourments, et les tourments provoquent des conflits… Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Albafica n'osa rien dire de cette entrevue au principal intéressé. Il préférait se taire et souffrir en silence. Son caractère secret en était la cause, mais on ne peut lutter contre sa nature. Alors quand il était seul il s'arrachait les neurones, se posant milles questions à la seconde avec aucune réponse pour le soulager. Ou encore, quand il observait son petit-ami il se demandait si tout cela était vrai. Est-ce qu'il continuait à le voir, ce fameux Rune ? Comment était-il d'ailleurs ? Beau, charmant ? Grand, petit, mince comment ? Avait-il de l'esprit ? Etait-il drôle, calme, exubérant ? Quoi ? Le pauvre se torturait l'esprit sans cesse, sans répit. Forcément, leur rapport en pâtissait. Sans le vouloir, le petit fleuriste devenait un peu plus distant…

Minos remarqua la mine sombre de son ami mais ne lui posa aucune question. Les non dits étaient de mise décidément… Parce qu'il est difficile de déballer ses sentiments, même à la personne qui partage notre vie… Et lui, cet homme intransigeant n'avait jamais prêté d'attention aux états d'âmes de ses conquêtes, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il pensa bêtement que ça passerait et puis c'est tout, au fond de lui Albafica devait savoir qu'il l'aimait. Point.

* * *

Au tribunal Eaque jubilait de voir son ami s'enfoncer dans sa tristesse, il se disait que sa ruse avait marché, encore quelques semaines et paf ! Le couple allait rompre, vu sa mine déconfite. Il n'était plus heureux et quand Minos s'ennuie, il ne badine pas, il casse et repart sur autre chose. Ce n'était pas grave, un mal pour un bien en quelque sorte, il allait se charger de le réconforter !

Rhadamanthe quand à lui s'inquiétait réellement de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il semblait si serein grâce à sa nouvelle vie… A deux, enfin, lui l'insoumis Don juan qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes, il rayonnait de bonheur en compagnie de son amant… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel changement. Il voulu lui en parler, il l'invita à prendre un verre à la sortie du travail, il le questionna :

-« Dis, Minos, je vois bien que ça fait quelques temps que tu n'es plus pareil… Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ? »

-« Non… Rien, pourquoi cette question ? T'es bizarre tout à coup »

-« Nan je ne suis pas bizarre, c'est toi qui l'es… Je suis ton ami depuis des années, je te connais par cœur, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça encore… »

-« Comme quoi ? ». Minos commençait à se mettre sur la défensive.

-« Oh aller arrête, pas ça avec moi ! T'es tout déprimé, on dirait que la misère du monde s'est abattue sur toi ! Ca ne va pas avec Albafica ? »

-« Quoi ? Ca te regarde pas ! ». Minos prit un ton ulcéré, piqué au vif.

-« Tu vois j'ai raison… Sinon tu t'énerverais pas comme ça, et contre moi… »

Après un temps de battement, l'argenté reprit un peu plus calme :

-« Oui, pfff, t'as raison… Je sais pas ce qu'il a… Ca fait quelques semaines qu'il me parle plus comme avant… On dirait qu'il se lasse de moi… Il est plus pareil… Il m'échappe, je vais le perdre… »

-« Il faut que tu lui en parle, pour savoir… Peut être qu'il a des problèmes et que ça n'a rien avoir avec votre couple… Tu sais, il a l'air aussi secret que toi… »

-« J'ai essayé de lui parler… Mais ça n'a rien fait de plus… Il a dû trouver un autre mec… »

-« Hein ? Tu perds la boule mon vieux ! J'ai vu comment il te regarde, il est fin fou de toi ! Il ne s'intéresse pas aux autres ! »

-« Ouais, enfin bref… »

-« Non pas enfin bref ! Quand on a la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui est fait pour nous, on doit tout faire pour le garder ! Bouges-toi les miches pour une fois ! Tu sais, en amour il faut savoir se battre et mettre sa fierté de côté ! Si tu tiens à lui, défonces-toi ! »

* * *

Le soir même Minos renta chez lui, et découvrit comme d'habitude Albafica renfermé dans sa coquille. Au dîné il n'y avait eu pratiquement aucun mot échangé, même pas de banalité. Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment c'était passé sa journée, rien. Il répondait par monosyllabes aux questions du juge. Albafica semblait ailleurs, renfrogné sur lui, la tête plongée dans son assiette.

Minos le détailla plus précisément, qu'il semblait fatigué, les traits tirés, les cernes sous les yeux, il avait perdu son éclat si lumineux. Il ne riait plus, ni ne souriait. Sa bouche était désespérément pincée. Il décida de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute :

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Albafica ? »

L'autre sortit de sa léthargie avec un sursaut :

-« Quoi ? Rien, tout va bien »

-« Arrête de mentir ! Je vois bien que tu n'es plus le même avec moi depuis des semaines, ça fait plus d'un mois en gros… Tu as des soucis avec ta boutique ? »

-« Non tout va bien, la routine »

-« Alors quoi ? Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Des soucis familiaux ? »

-« Mais non ! ». Albafica commençait à durcir le ton. Celui de son amant se refroidit de suite.

-« Des problèmes d'argent ? »

-« Pfff, pourquoi t'insiste ? Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! »

-« Ah oui… Il n'y a rien… Alors c'est avec moi ? »

-« Toi !? » Son ton trahissait sa confusion, malgré qu'il voulut se reprendre, le doute était lâché. « Mais non Minos, pourquoi tu t'imagines des trucs pareil ? »

-« Alors… Pourquoi tu es distant avec moi ? Je t'ai fais quelque chose ? Tu as trouvé un autre mec ? »

-« Mais non jamais ! Je ne regarde personne d'autre que toi ! ». Albafica se sentit offensé par cette question. La discussion n'avançait pas, il n'osait pas lui révéler la vraie raison… Les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres, comme bloqués par les sanglots.

Ses yeux commençaient à briller, briller d'émois. Il essayait de trouver une contenance sans succès, car les yeux de Minos, perçant sondaient son être. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, pour le pousser à bout. Le pauvre fleuriste perdit le contrôle, son calme, il se leva d'un bond pour fuir, et commença à débarrasser la table. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Soudain il laissa tomber une assiette au sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser quand ses bras furent stoppés par les mains de Minos.

Les deux hommes à même hauteur, l'un la tête irrémédiablement baissée et l'autre continuant de le dévisager. Le juge savait pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus, alors pour le réconforter, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, il le prit dans ses bras sans un mot de plus. L'amenant contre son torse solide. Albafica se laissa aller à ce contact en réfrénant son envie de pleurer. Un sentiment d'insécurité avait gagné son être, il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Même avec l'aide de son amoureux.

Non, Albafica n'allait pas mieux, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi con ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait rien articuler en face de son petit ami ? Ce n'était pas un monstre ? Il se permettait de tout lui dire en temps normal. Mais là, cette nouvelle, il avait bien trop peur de sa réponse. Qu'il lui dise la vérité ou qu'il mente, il ne croirait jamais Minos. Cette gangrène lui grignotait le cerveau petit à petit. Gâchait sa relation, le rendait malade.

Est-ce que réellement il connaissait le vrai visage de l'homme qui partageait sa vie ?

* * *

Au tribunal les ragots allaient bon train entre les réceptionnistes, les secrétaires, les greffiers et autres… Tous s'interrogeaient sur l'humeur du juge. Même Rune, cela faisait bien cinq mois qu'il n'entretenait plus aucun rapport avec… Sans le lui dire il avait comprit tout seul que tout était terminé. Plus un coup de fil, plus un message, plus un regard, il devint transparent comme s'il n'avait jamais compté… Mais oui, il n'avait jamais compté. Cependant, il se voilait la face, espérant que le silence n'amènerait jamais la « vraie rupture »… Si Minos ne disait rien, c'est parce qu'il allait revenir, un jour… Quand il se rendrait compte que Rune était le bon ! L'homme qui lui convenait !

Pauvre Rune, il n'était pas méchant, ni rancunier, ni rien de ceci, seulement il souffrait. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un moins que rien, ni personne d'ailleurs.

Au détour d'un couloir il vit les deux amis de son « ex » entrain de discuter de lui justement. Il surprit des bribes de conversation :

-« Mais je te dis qu'il ne va pas bien… Ca fait au moins un mois !...

… Et à cause de quoi….

… Bah de lui qui veux tu que se soit…

…Albafica ? Pourtant il avait l'air accro, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

…Ils ont même emménagé ensemble, tout avait l'air de rouler… »

Seul, dans ce couloir trop large, le cœur de Rune cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Une seconde qui sembla des siècles. Sa poitrine se resserra de plus en plus en lui, lui écrasant ses poumons. L'air lui manqua, sa tête sembla éclater en lui. Son corps se mit à trembler comme une feuille, il en fit tomber ses dossiers. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le surpris dans une pareille posture.

Les larmes perlaient le long de ses magnifiques yeux parmes, en silence. S'en était fait. Il détenait le fin mot de l'histoire. Minos avait bel et bien un nouveau mec ! Et ils vivaient ensemble par la même occasion ! Sans le lui avoir dit. Sans lui avoir rien expliqué. Lui bêtement qui croyait le reconquérir.

Pauvre idiot, pensa-t-il… Lui qui ne bénéficia jamais d'un traitement comme ce nouveau… Même pas un dîné romantique, même pas d'anniversaire souhaité… Il n'avait eu droit qu'à son corps sans sentiments… Sans une déclaration, une fois usagé il s'était fait jeter comme un mouchoir.

Rien, il n'avait rien eu de la part de l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Ca faisait mal. Trop mal. Sa main se porta à sa bouche comme pour retenir la nausée qui commençait de remonter. Précipitamment il courut aux toilettes. Vite ! Vite pour que personne ne le voit ! Une fois arrivé il s'enferma dans un des WC pour expulser son écœurement. Il resta un long moment prostré sur le bidet, entre vomissements et pleurs… Jamais de sa vie il n'eut aussi mal, c'est comme s'il avait pu entendre son propre cœur se fissurer en deux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Minos le traitait de cette façon !? C'était un type bien, mignon, distingué, bien élevé, sérieux, droit, fidèle ! Un petit ami modèle en somme ! ! ! Combien de garçons auraient tué pour un amoureux comme lui ? Et cette espèce de connard ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il s'en foutait royalement. Avec son air dédaigneux, sûr de lui.

Bien fait ! Bien fait que ça aille mal avec son nouveau mec ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Et lui là ! Il ressemble à quoi ? Comment est-il pour avoir hypnotisé son Minos !? Il est aussi bien que ça ? Mieux que lui ? Pourquoi il a le droit de vivre à ses côtés, de le voir tous les jours ? Et pas lui…

Au lieu de reporter sa haine contre l'individu qu'il l'avait bafoué, Rune porta celle-ci sur cet homme innocent qu'il ne connaissait pas… Celui qui était « mieux que lui » et qui méritait toutes les intentions du juge, qu'aucunes ne lui avaient été adressé à lui. Il désirait le voir, à quoi il ressemblait, il désirait le connaître, comment était-il ? Il se promit de dépasser sa timidité maladive pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme qui lui vola son amour.

* * *

Il mena sa petite enquête, mine de rien, tout en finesse, auprès des secrétaires qui l'appréciaient, de part sa gentillesse et sa beauté. Rune n'en avait pas conscience, mais il ravageait bien nombres de cœur dans le tribunal. Elles lui apprirent facilement l'essentiel sur son questionnement. Qu'effectivement Minos était bizarre depuis quelques mois, qu'il s'en allait toujours plutôt le soir pour s'arrêter dans cette boutique de fleur, dans le quartier Est, près du parc aux jardins botaniques. Et qu'il y cherchait un certain jeune homme, beau comme un dieu vivant ! Ce fut suffisant pour lui, connaissant l'identité de l'ordure qui lui avait piqué « son mec ».

Décidément Rune ne parviendrait jamais à se mettre dans la tête qu'il n'existait pas de réelle relation entre lui et Minos… La vérité étant trop dure à encaisser.

Il tournait en rond chez lui, en cercle, demi-cercle et rectangle… Il fit le tour de son appartement au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois en une soirée, se demandant s'il devait aller le voir ou non… Et pour lui dire quoi ? Rien, juste voir à quoi il ressemblait… La curiosité malsaine en somme… Parce qu'en temps que petit ami trahi, on aime tous et toutes se faire du mal… Oui, il souhaitait juste mettre un visage sur cet homme qui lui avait volé Minos, comprendre ce qu'il possédait de plus ? En avoir le cœur net. Son intérêt grandissant pour cet « autre » le menait sur une pente dangereuse… Bien trop dangereuse pour lui…

Qui plus est, on ne pouvait pas dire que Rune soit l'archétype du type vil et mesquin, ou fonceur. Il détestait les conflits, ainsi que de se donner en spectacle en publique. Il évitait dès que possible les disputes et autres, pour ne pas à prendre parti ou pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Non, il n'aimait pas les querelles. Son tempérament calme ne collait pas avec la haine qu'il éprouvait pour « l'autre ». Cependant, un sentiment de doute s'immisça en lui, lui rognant sa raison au fil des jours.

Un empressement, une montée de jalousie, lui rongeait son esprit. Le voir bon sang ! Juste une fois, juste pour dire… Pour le comparer… Poussé par un instinct de survie, Rune prit sur lui de dépasser son tempérament prudent pour foncer tête baissée à l'encontre de ce type. Il irait là-bas !

Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs pour son plus grand étonnement. Une fois son service fini, il se dirigea à cette fameuse adresse. Il attendit plusieurs minutes dans sa voiture pour se donner du courage.

« _Aller vas-y ! Il va pas te bouffer. Il sait même pas qui tu es alors… Tu fais semblant de vouloir acheter une de ses fleurs et tu le guette. Comme ça tu sauras…_ »

Rune sortit enfin de sa voiture pour se diriger dans ce magasin. Il entra. Vit pleins de monde, des clients. Une femme qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Une autre qui ne savait que choisir… La queue paraissait interminable… Il ne distinguait pas cet homme. Il prenait son mal en patience pour l'apercevoir. La foule commençait à se désemplir, enfin, il tomba face à lui. Ca ne pouvait être que LUI. Le seul homme. Un choc ! Sa beauté cruelle lui sauta à la figure ! ! ! Quelle splendeur en effet… Elles n'avaient pas menties ses collègues… Un homme encore plus beau que Minos… Le pire ! C'est qu'il ne semblait pas hautain ni snob. Il souriait aux clients. Avait un mot gentil pour chacun d'entre eux. Transparaissait de sa personne une bonté, une dignité, un charme irrésistible. Il dégageait vraiment une grâce féline, inhumaine. Cela n'était pas juste d'être aussi magnifique sans en avoir conscience !

Rune comprit pourquoi Minos avait succombé… Comment rivaliser avec ce genre de type, plus beau que les acteurs de cinéma. Il aurait pu facilement devenir mannequin même… Comparé à cet homme, le procureur se sous-estima, se disant qu'il était bien fade, bien moche, bien terne, bien trop commun par rapport à lui. Insipide en quelque sorte. Minos s'ennuyait à ses côtés, et puis quand on tombe sur un mec pareil que « l'autre », on craque, obligé.

La vie est vraiment terrible, elle accorde toutes ses faveurs à certains, et ne donne rien à d'autres.

Une lourdeur s'abattit sur son estomac, lui provoquant un mal de ventre. Il semblait se tordre sur lui-même dans son corps. Son abattement fit place instantanément à de la rancœur. Une immense amertume l'envahit, il fallait qu'elle sorte en cet instant ! Il fallait, je ne sais quoi… Si… Il fallait protéger son « bien ». Le sauver des griffes de ce bellâtre. L'éloigner le plus loin possible de son Minos. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse à son acte, il s'approcha d'Albafica pour lui siffler méchamment :

-« C'est toi Albafica ? »

-« Euh… Oui… Mais on ne se connait pas… Je ne trouve pas ça poli de me tutoyer monsieur voyez-vous »

-« Ah non ! Et de piquer mon mec, tu trouves ça « poli » ? »

-« Quoi… Que… »

-« Oui ne fait pas l'innocent, tu ne me connais pas, moi non plus c'est vrai. Mais je sais qui tu es en gros. Et tu sors avec mon mec en ce moment… Alors pour la politesse, tu repasseras ! »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! Sortez de ma boutique ! »

-« Pas avant d'avoir mit les choses au point. Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, quand on sort avec un mec casé ! Je suis Rune, le petit ami de Minos… Ca y est, tu vois qui c'est, Minos ? »

Albafica en resta éberlué. Devant lui se postait ce fameux Rune dont il avait entendu parler de part Eaque… Alors, il existait bel et bien ! Il n'avait pas menti. Par contre son amant si, lui il lui avait menti, bien comme il faut ! Menti, trahi, manipulé, joué avec… Mener en bateau et bon nombre d'autres choses…

Il toisa cet adversaire. Rune était attirant à regarder, un homme distingué, ravissant. Pourquoi Minos quitterait un homme pareil ? Si ce n'est juste pour aller voir ailleurs, le temps d'une distraction… On ne laisse pas un homme comme celui qui se trouve en face. Rune continua avec son ton sec et cassant :

-« Je te préviens, laisse-le tout de suite… Il s'est amusé avec toi pendant un temps, bon ok. Je le sais ça, c'est dans sa nature… Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais… Il a besoin parfois d'aller s'amuser ailleurs, mais il revient toujours vers moi ! Votre coucherie à assez durer ! Si tu ne veux pas souffrir plus, laisse le tout de suite. De toute façon il ne restera pas avec toi. C'est avec moi qu'il est et depuis plus d'un an ! »

-« C'est à lui et lui seul de voir ça ! Si tu le comblais comme tu as l'air de le sous entendre, il n'irait pas voir ailleurs… Et d'abord, nous vivons ensemble ! Alors si vraiment il était avec toi comme tu dis… Il te retrouverait tous les soirs ! Mais c'est moi qu'il vient voir et pas toi ! »

-« Oui je sais… Et puis… Je te l'ai dit, il s'amuse, il te trouve distrayant, c'est nouveau… Mais attends… Attends un peu qu'il se soit lassé de toi, et tu verras… Il t'abandonnera comme une vielle chaussette… Je te préviens avant que tu ne tombe vraiment amoureux de lui, c'est tout »

Le face à face dura encore un petit moment, les deux hommes se défiguraient du regard. Si les yeux de Rune avaient pu projeter des balles, le pauvre Albafica serait mort dès la première seconde. Chacun avec sa haine, chacun avec sa peine.

Rune décida enfin d'en terminer et tourna les talons, avant de jeter encore une dernière phrase assassine :

-« Bon, t'es prévenu… Laisses le maintenant… Essayes de garder un peu de fierté avant de ressembler à une loque »

_(suite...)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Albafica resta planté au milieu de sa boutique comme une statue de lierre, un de ces ornements que l'on trouve dans les plus beaux jardins. Terrassé par la rencontre avec ce type, « le petit ami de Minos ». Le vrai, le seul en faite. Lui n'était qu'un amusement, une liaison, un plan cul, vulgairement. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta figé ici, il finit par quitter les lieux pour regagner son appartement. Ce soir il aurait dû, comme tous les soirs rejoindre son compagnon, mais… Mais comment pourrait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Et puis parler de cet incident à Minos, bon d'accord, mais vu son caractère fourbe finalement, il lui aurait menti, encore. Mentir, apparemment c'est la seule chose qu'il sache faire ce juge. La confiance qu'il portait sur cet homme se brisa à l'instant fatidique où Rune entra en scène. L'apparence manipulatrice de Minos lui revint en pleine face, comme ce fameux jour où il acheta ce bouquet sentant l'hypocrisie à plein nez… Chasser, jouer, dévorer, peut être était-ce « ça » le vrai visage de Minos ?

Un sentiment de colère émergea en lui, il c'était fait avoir, à son tour. Non, impossible, pas avec sa prudence innée, il savait détecter les failles, les véritables intentions des autres. Emporté par ses pensées négatives, Albafica ne sentit pas qu'il broyait les roses qu'il tenait en main, d'aigreur il écrasa les pauvres fleurs, se blessant la main par la même occasion.

Le pas irrité, le jeune fleuriste regagna son logement, seul, vide avec sa rancœur et sa tristesse. Une histoire qu'il croyait belle se transforma en une coucherie glauque, sale.

Cependant il resta toute la soirée les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas appeler son amoureux, et pour surveiller une éventuelle sonnerie, si des fois il appelait… Si des fois il comptait pour Minos…

* * *

Quand à ce dernier il poireauta toute la soirée en attendant Albafica. Il venait chez lui tous les soirs après le boulot, alors là pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il lui faisait la gueule ou bien ? Il c'était passé quelque chose à sa boutique ? Il avait été embarqué par l'autre chevelu vert gerbe ? (Il détestait Shion malgré que ça ne soit qu'un ami). Par fierté il n'appela pas, se disant que si effectivement il tirait la tronche, ça s'arrangerait le lendemain.

Minos ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se faire des plans névrotiques ou autres. Il était bien trop sûr de lui pour ça.

Il passa sa soirée cependant lui aussi près de son téléphone, si par mégarde son bleuté appelait, il ne voulait pas louper son appel…

Plus tête de mule que les deux ça n'existait pas, chacun fermé dans son orgueil, ils ne se contactaient plus depuis plusieurs jours. Albafica ne pouvait se confronter à la réalité, et Minos, et bien c'était Minos. Jamais il ne ferait le premier pas, il en avait déjà assez fait pour ce mec. Un peu à lui de se bouger !

Il trainait des pieds malgré tout au tribunal, et avec ses amis. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le même. Son humeur devint encore plus noire qu'à son accoutumé. Il faisait des réflexions cinglantes à tous ses collègues, et employés. Encore plus méchamment qu'avant. Il ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de son fleuriste. Du jour au lendemain plus rien ! Alors qu'il avait changé de comportement pour lui justement.

« _Voilà à quoi ça sert de se jeter aux pieds d'un mec ! A rien ! J'aurai dû le larguer après avoir couché avec lui, j'en serais pas là ! Quel con je suis ! _»

* * *

Eaque avait gagné la partie, malgré lui. Il se réjouissait de la tournure des événements, il allait récupérer son meilleur ami. Et recommencer à sortir, à s'éclater, à délirer avec lui. Il ne serait pas cloitré chez lui comme un malheureux délaissé, et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de son édulcoré bleuté pour vivre non ? Des mecs, ça couraient les rues, il y en avait pleins d'autres. Il lui proposa de s'aérer la tête pour lui redonner le moral :

-« Dis Minos, comme tu es libre en ce moment, ça te dirait qu'on parte ce week ? »

-« Pour aller où ? ». Répondit Minos d'une voix monocorde.

-« Bah je sais pas… où tu veux. Tiens, tu veux qu'on aille au bord de la mer ? On se fait une soirée casino et club de strip-tease si tu veux ! Ou je peux réserver pour la fin du mois une semaine de vacance avec Rhada. Une semaine de folie ! »

-« Mouais… j'ai pas trop envie de bouger en faite »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Faut te bouger les miches, tu vas pas déprimer encore cent ans à cause de ton greluchon là ? »

-« Eaque, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça en ce moment »

-« Mais y en a plein des mecs ! Tu fous un coup de pied dans une poubelle il en sort dix ! Allez, ressaisis-toi merde ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, on dirait une loque »

-« Merci de me remonter le moral… T'es un vrai pote… Puis d'abord qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi de ma vie ? T'y connais quoi en amour ? Tu n'es jamais sorti avec le même mec ou la même fille plus d'un mois, alors poupougne ! »

-« Oh te fâche pas. Je disais ça pour te remonter le moral, je ne te reconnais plus c'est tout. Tu me parles d'amour et tout, j'y crois pas ! Toi Minos tu es amoureux de ton jules ? C'est bien une première ! »

-« J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais dit ça d'abord ! T'as mal entendu ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Oui, il avait bien changé Minos. Il n'était plus distrayant comme avant, encore pire que lorsqu'il était tout dégoulinant de miel avec son chéri d'amour. Il finirait vieux garçon, renfermé sur lui-même si ça continuait. Eaque ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer, il devait le récupérer comme avant. Et pour ça s'il devait subir les foudres et les vannes de son ami, pas de problème, il ne broncherait pas.

* * *

Albafica de son côté s'enfonçait lui aussi dans la morosité. Il sombrait de jour en jour, n'affichait plus son si doux sourire, n'était plus aussi accueillant. Il arborait une mine grisâtre, ternie par le souci, des cernes sous les yeux qui lui mangeaient la moitié de ses joues. Il n'avait plus rien de l'élégant d'avant, on aurait cru une copie d'un zombi tout droit sorti d'un mauvais jeu vidéo. Il avait maigris qui plus est, parce qu'il ne se nourrissait plus. Il se contentait de manger à la va vite quelques cochonneries par ci par la. De toute façon il n'appréciait plus ce qu'il mangeait, plus rien n'avait de goût. Il ne préparait plus de bons petits plats comme avant… Comme quand il habitait chez Minos… A quoi bon, pour manger seul, autant ne pas se nourrir point.

Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie du jour au lendemain à son cher et tendre, et cela faisait au moins deux semaines. Il repensait encore à ce Rune là, tout droit sorti de son pire cauchemar. En tout cas Minos avait bon goût, parce qu'il se tapait les plus beaux mecs de tout Athènes, pensa t'il.

Certes, lui aussi avait beaucoup d'attributs qui affolaient autant la gente féminine que masculine mais jamais il ne s'en était servi pour séduire en masse. Nan, Albafica préférait de loin une histoire sincère plutôt que d'enchainer les conquêtes sans lendemain. Il préférait rester seul que d'être mal accompagné, alors sa soit disant beauté, il s'en foutait royalement !

D'ailleurs, il déprimait tellement qu'il n'avait plus non plus donné de nouvelles à son meilleur ami, Shion. Celui-ci s'inquiétait de ne plus le voir, il passa dans sa boutique à l'heure du déjeuné pour venir le chercher :

-« Ecoute, Alba, tu me fais peur, j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, j'ai cru que tu t'étais pendu avec les tiges de tes roses ! Faut que tu sortes de chez toi. Tu ne vas pas passer toutes tes soirées à attendre au bout du fil que ton copain t'appel ? Tu mérites mieux que lui »

-« Mais Shion, je n'ai pas le cœur à sortir… Pour faire quoi ? »

-« Pour venir avec moi pardi ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser seul à te morfondre comme ça ? Tu me connais mal »

-« Mais je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde, à me forcer à faire la conversation ni des parler tout court d'ailleurs, et pis tu t'ennuierais avec moi »

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne m'ennuierais jamais avec toi, on se connait depuis l'enfance. C'est une excuse bidon ça ! T'es jeune, t'es beau, t'as la vie devant toi ! Arrête de penser à ce Minos, et profites de la vie ! »

-« C'est facile à dire ça… Et puis ne me parles pas de lui d'accord ? Et ne me pousse pas à rencontrer le premier venu de suite, tu connais mon opinion sur ces choses là »

-« Je te dis pas de sauter sur le premier venu… Je te dis simplement de profiter pour sortir, faire des rencontres, des nouveaux amis c'est tout… Pour t'aérer la tête… Après si tu peux rencontrer ton âme sœur au cours d'une virée, bah c'est que c'était le bon »

-« Et si je veux pas sortir avec toi ? »

-« Bah tu vas pas avoir le choix mon vieux. Parce que ce week je t'emmène avec moi, je viendrai te chercher par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! Oh tiens au faite… J'ai un super pote qui vient de revenir dans le coin, je veux te le présenter. Tu verras il est super sympa, il adore rigoler »

-« Shion, j'ai pas envie que tu me cases avec tes potes ! »

-« Mais c'est pas ça ! Rhaa tu prends tout mal. Je t'ai dis de te faire de nouveaux amis, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal c'est tout. Tu verras, Sisyphe est vraiment cool, il met tout le monde à l'aise. Je viendrai te chercher et puis discute pas ! »

-« Mouis, je te vois venir avec des gros sabots Shion… Je te connais par cœur… Tu vas bien me faire un coup filou ». Conclut l'air méfiant Albafica.

L'affaire fut bouclée, une fois que Shion avait décidé plus personne ne pouvait s'y opposer. Il possédait un charisme fou, tout le monde s'accordait à ses dires. Il disposait d'un tempérament calme, rassurant, protecteur, surtout envers son ami d'enfance. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste, depuis tout petit il le soutenait et était là pour lui.

* * *

Et force est de constater qu'il appliquait ce qu'il disait, car il le lui présenta son ami.

Albafica se sentit de suite à l'aise avec Sisyphe. Cet homme lui procurait un bien être, il s'amusait bien à ses côtés, toujours quelque chose à raconter, une anecdote sur sa vie, celle de Shion. Il était de bonne humeur, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et bien élevé. Sisyphe dégageait une grande prestance, il était sympathique et spontané, une vraie bouffée d'oxygène ! Albafica reprenait un peu de force morale avec Shion et son nouvel ami, ils arrivaient à lui faire oublier pour un moment son chagrin, du moins quand il était en leurs présences.

Ils sortaient les trois ensembles, quelque fois avec le frère et les amis de Sisyphe en plus. Ou s'invitaient les uns chez les autres. La vie du jeune éploré reprenait peu à peu des couleurs grâce à l'amitié, finalement ce sentiment valait milles fois mieux que celui de l'amour… Pas de déception avec des amis aussi fidèles qu'eux, pas de trahison, pas de non dit. Naturellement il fit sa place dans cette nouvelle bande. Il n'hésitait plus à inviter le grec à présent, puisqu'il se sentait en confiance avec. Ils allaient souvent se balader en ville, ou dans les coins de nature, faire de la randonnée. Sisyphe étant un athlète de haut niveau, il était très sportif et adorait faire découvrir ses passions à son nouvel ami. Tout y passait, kitesurf, surf, varappe, VTT, tout. Il adorait tous les sports, il fut ravi de constater qu'Albafica ne rechignait pas à le suivre, partant pour tout. Il retrouva sa joie de vivre auprès de Sisyphe. Au moins, son esprit était occupé dans ces moments là.

Il le voyait sans la présence de Shion. Et l'invitait de plus en plus souvent chez lui pour lui préparer des bons dîners, et ce, en toute amitié bien sûr.

Justement, ce soir encore il s'affairait à cuisiner pour le grec. Eminçant, épluchant, tranchant légumes et viandes pour préparer un menu complet, quand il entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Machinalement il alla voir, pensant que c'était un de ses amis. Mais rien de cela. Sur son écran affichait le nom et le numéro de Minos. Son cœur rata un battement. Une bouffée de chaleur confuse monta en lui. Minos. Ce nom qui fait mal, ravivant moultes douleurs. Il attendit, incapable de répondre. Il insistait le bougre, car la sonnerie n'arrêtait pas de retentir. Puis plus rien. Ouf, soulagé. S'il elle aurait continué un peu, Albafica aurait craqué. Il tenta de reprendre ses marques et de faire taire son trouble. Au bout d'une ou deux minute, rebelote. Encore un appel entrant. Albafica n'osa pas porter son regard sur l'écran. Instinctivement il céda, encore « lui ». Décidément il insistait lourdement, pourquoi ? Il n'avait qu'à aller voir Rune !

Elle se stoppa. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, une troisième sonnerie.

« _Bon ça suffit à quoi il joue saperlotte !? Il veut quoi ? Me faire souffrir encore ? Que je rampe à ses pieds comme les autres ?_ »

Ne pas flancher, ne pas s'abaisser à lui répondre. Cela prouverait qu'il est accro…

« _C'est si dur purée de ne pas répondre !_ »

Albafica contemplait ce téléphone comme si c'était la clef de ses problèmes. Pourtant il fallait bien mettre les choses au point, et avoir une vraie explication. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force tout bêtement. La force d'affronter Minos et ses remarques acerbes, sa façon qu'il a de retourner une situation en sa faveur, son ton ironique. Tout ça, il ne pouvait pas y faire face, pas là, c'était trop tôt. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et bouffies, il se força à ravaler ses larmes qui naissaient presque. Cet à ce moment là que choisi Sisyphe pour faire son apparition, cette fois-ci on sonna à sa porte. Le bleuté se releva, défroissa les plis de son pull, se donna deux petites claques pour reprendre ses esprits et alla ouvrir.

Un sourire forcé aux lèvres il entonna :

-« Salut Sisyphe ! Tu es à l'heure comme d'habitude, vas-y entre »

Son ami vit de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, vu sa mine pâle et ses yeux bouffis. Il s'enquit :

-« Salut Alba, ça ne va pas ? »

-« Si, si, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« Eh bien tes yeux sont tout rouges… On dirait que tu as pleuré… »

-« Oh ça ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais entrain d'éplucher des oignons quand tu es arrivé… C'est tout »

-« Ca me rassure alors, je n'aimerais pas te voir pleurer »

-« Tu as apporté une bouteille de vin il ne fallait pas… »

Malgré la tentative de noyade de poisson, Sisyphe ne fut pas totalement dupe, quelque chose avait peiné Albafica, il ne savait quoi et ça ne lui plut pas.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, c'est-à-dire sans l'invasion de coups de fils incessants d'un certain type… Sisyphe détailla sa vie passée au fleuriste. Il en avait vu des choses dans sa vie. Il avait été admit dans l'équipe nationale de Grèce pour participer aux Jeux Olympiques, lui sa spécialité c'était le tir à l'arc, sport peu reconnu selon lui. Etant athlète de haut niveau, il avait beaucoup voyagé pour ses compétitions sportives. Mais la carrière d'un sportif se terminait bien trop vite, il avait du raccrocher comme on dit, trop « vieux », il se consola en revenant au pays pour retrouver sa famille et ses amis. Toute bonne chose ayant une fin.

Il lui confia ses déboires sentimentaux, à mener une vie aussi mouvementée il n'avait jamais pu encore construire une vraie relation, ainsi qu'une vie de famille. Aucune de ses copines ne l'avait compris et supporter. Il était donc célibataire et disponible. Il voulut en savoir plus sur la vie privée de son voisin, mais Albafica de caractère très pudique, ne céda pas à cracher le morceau. Il restait une énigme quand à ses histoires personnelles.

Puis, à quoi bon parler de Minos, si c'était pour raviver la souffrance qu'il vivait déjà au quotidien ?

Une fois la soirée terminée, son invité prit congé non sans une espèce de sentiment de frustration…

Le fleuriste recouvrait sa bonne humeur à son contact. Il fut vite rattrapé par la réalité, sur son téléphone clignotait trois appels en absence et quatre messages. Rien que ça. Que faire ? Le rappeler, l'ignorer ?

* * *

Au lieu de se laisser aller et de prendre le taureau par les cornes pour clarifier la situation avec _son ex juge futur amant_, Albafica rappela le lendemain, et les jours suivants son nouvel ami. Avec lui au moins, il se sentait revivre et ne pensait plus à Minos et ses complots. Toujours cette fuite en avant, qu'avait-il donc peur de trouver ? La vérité ? La déception ? Ces non dits lui empoisonnaient la vie, il s'insupportait tout seul, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

Mais revoir son bel argenté s'apparentait à retomber dans ses filets. Il était faible devant lui malgré tout. L'apparence qu'il voulait renvoyer, une assurance hors du commun, ce n'était qu'un leurre parce que devant Minos, ses barrières tomberaient comme un château de cartes. Un seul de ses sourires de prédateurs, et il fonderait dans ses bras. Hors de question de se laisser traiter comme un jouet, une poupée gonflable ! Il possédait plus de dignité que ça. Sa fierté lui dictait malgré tout de se tenir à l'écart de ce personnage douteux. Le laisser mariner dans son jus, cette idée n'était pas mauvaise elle lui donnait la possibilité de prendre le recul nécessaire pour juger de ses sentiments.

* * *

Du point de vue de Minos les choses n'allaient pas mieux. D'abord renfermé dans son orgueil de mâle dominant il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie. Attendant que son copain fasse le premier pas. Et ce en plus, pour une raison totalement inconnue… Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, là telle était la question !

Puis rongé par le doute et l'incertitude, ainsi que le manque, il tenta de reprendre le contact, en appelant sans cesse, en harcelant son Alba. Celui-ci ne répondant jamais à ses appels. La santé mentale du juge déclinait de jour en jour. Sa colère montait elle aussi avec la même intensité. Rhadamanthe le poussait à mettre les choses au point, de remballer sa fierté et d'aller le voir, quand à Eaque, lui, il le poussait vers la mauvaise voie, l'incitant à multiplier les sorties et les flirts, histoire de bien foutre la merde une fois de plus.

Il était chez lui, jour de repos, à essayer pour la énième fois d'appeler son correspondant fantôme. Le harcelant sans répit. Au bout d'une journée de traque téléphonique, enfin il fut récompensé. Son correspondant décrocha :

-« Alba c'est toi ? »

-« _Oui…_ »

-« Eh alors… Pourquoi tu ne me donne plus de nouvelle du jour au lendemain ? »

-« _…_ »

-« Oh je t'ai posé une question s'te plait ! Ca fait presque un mois putin ! C'est fini ou quoi ? Tu veux me quitter et t'as pas le courage de me le dire ? Dis-moi au moins la raison de ton attitude à la con ! »

-« _Si_ _c'est pour me parler comme ça, j'ai rien à te dire !_ »

-« Attends ! Il faut qu'on ait une explication… Tu préfères peut être que je débarque à ta boutique et que je fasse un scandale ? »

-« _Des menaces maintenant… Bravo Minos, bravo_. _Je vois que ton niveau ne vole pas haut_»

-« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu peux répondre à ma question à la fin »

-« _Tu le sais très bien pourquoi Minos. Tu sais très bien pourquoi au fond de toi. Je t'ai percé à jour, je sais qui tu es en vérité !_ ». Le ton d'Albafica se fit tranchant.

-« Quoi !? Mais nan ! Tu débloques ! Dis plutôt que tu te trouve une excuse pour me larguer. T'as pas de couille ou quoi ? »

-« _Nan c'est ça j'ai pas de couille comme tu dis, j'adore ta vulgarité. Te prive pas._ »

-« C'est pas la peine de jouer les condescendants avec moi hein ! Au lieu de faire un mystère, dis le moi en face ce que tu as à me reprocher ! Je t'ai jamais rien fait qui pourrait te contrarier »

-« _Demande_ _à Runes alors ! Ca te dis rien ce prénom_ !? »

-« Quoi Runes ! D'où tu le connais d'abord ? »

-« _Ah ! Tu vois… J'ai raison !_ _Avoue !»_

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors ça toi ? Je capte rien. Tu divagues mon pauvre Alba »

-« _Nan je suis lucide au contraire. Maintenant laisse-moi, tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, j'espère que ça t'as bien fait marrer de me prendre pour une truite, que tu t'es bien foutu de ma tronche avec tes potes ! Mais là j'ai eu ma dose tu vois !_ »

-« Mais purée Alba tu déconnes à plein pot ! Ca va pas ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles comme ça et de ce mec ? »

-« _J'ai plus rien à te dire, si t'es en maque, va le voir ton Rune_. _Aller, salut !_ »

Albafica mit terme à la conversation en raccrochant au nez de son interlocuteur. Minos lui resta choqué des dires de son compagnon. Pourquoi il lui ressortait le prénom de Rune comme ça ? D'où il avait entendu parler de lui d'abord ?

Il désirait une explication claire, bah pour le coup il avait été servi. Ce fut tout le contraire qu'il récolta ! Ses questions redoublèrent de plus belle, tournaient dans son esprit tortueux. C'était fini ou pas avec Alba !? Même ça il n'en était pas sûr.

Que faire maintenant… ?

« _Super mon pauvre Albafica ! Tu parles d'une explication, avec ça il a du tout comprendre… Bien sûr qu'il a compris, il connait très bien ce Rune à la noix, il doit bien savoir de quoi je parle… Je sais tout et il est au courant maintenant ! _»

Il espérait quoi à la fin notre cher gentleman à la rose ? Que Minos devine comme par magie ses états d'âmes ? Il était bien complexe à cerner, mais cela ne faisait-il pas son charme ?

« _Allez du courage, oublie-le_ ». Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Albafica effaça le numéro de son ex, hop table rase du passé, aller de l'avant ! Cependant… Cependant il pensa à bien le noter sur un bout de papier libre qu'il rangea précieusement dans un tiroir de son buffet de salon… Au cas où… La contradiction même. -A vrai dire, qui ne l'a pas fait ?-.

(_suite...)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait deux bons mois que les deux tourtereaux n'existaient plus en tant que tel. Les non dits prirent le dessus sur cette bataille idiote où chacun campait sur ses positions. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas eu vraiment le mot « rupture » qui de prononcé, peut être pour laisser une porte d'entrée pour l'un et l'autre…

Albafica continuait son chemin de vie, son petit train-train à sa boutique de fleur, ses soirées avec Sisyphe et ces week-ends avec Shion. Si une nouveauté cependant, il décida de s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde, il s'inscrit dans un cours de peinture, loisir qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il fit la rencontre de quelques personnes inscrites tout comme lui, notamment un certain français se prénommant Camus… Artiste novice également. Shion avait eu raison sur ce coup, sortir de sa coquille et rencontrer du monde, se faire un nouveau cercle d'amis était une bonne chose. A près tout, « l'autre » ne devait pas se priver lui, pour faire de nouvelles rencontres ! Et pas qu'amicales…

* * *

Minos reprit ses activités de célibataire. Enchainant les heures au palais de Justice, ses soirées arrosées avec ses deux fidèles amis (dont un Eaque fourbe au possible), sa muscu, ses week-ends d'excès intense. Cependant, lui aussi changea quelques habitudes, à savoir qu'il ne ramenait plus autant de conquêtes qu'avant… Il ne séduisait plus comme à une époque, il n'en avait plus envie tout simplement. Malgré tout, les autres types paraissaient bien fades comparé à… il ne prononçait plus son nom et avait interdit à qui que se soit de lui rappeler son existence.

Rune apprit la nouvelle de la part des racontars du palais, Minos était redevenu célibataire, plus une trace de cette enflure de pseudo mannequin ! Le champ libre ! Enfin. Il partit à la reconquête de son éternel amant terrible, se faisant tout mielleux, aguichant, tentateur mais rien n'y fit. Minos l'avait rembarré d'une de ces forces ! Terrible. La honte. Au revoir Rune ! A la prochaine…

A l'évocation de sa dernière conversation avec son ex amour, Minos gardait un goût amer dans la bouche, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un pressentiment lui indiquait que le procureur avait été foutre son grain de sel là dedans… Sans preuve, pas d'accusation possible, mais tout de même, c'était plaisant de pouvoir se défouler un peu, beaucoup, à la folie. Il parvint à évacuer sa rancœur, un petit peu juste, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

Il lui mit une honte monumentale quand ce dernier tenta de raviver la flamme de la passion. A la fin d'une dure journée de labeur, il se présenta dans le bureau du magistrat, sourire en coin et œil scintillant, refermant la porte à clef.

Minos le vit arriver à milles kilomètres à la ronde, et reconnaissait cette mine de cocker venant réclamer un « nonos ». Le juge assit derrière son bureau posa sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes en observant amusé son procureur qui le regardait l'air mutin. Rune quand à lui, affichait un sourire triomphant au bord de ses lèvres, il s'avança plus près du bureau.

-« Alors Minos, comment-vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? »

-« Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain mon _cher _Rune ? As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

Les iris gris luisaient d'une manière redoutable, le juge préparait sa vengeance avec délectation.

-« Mais je me suis toujours inquiéter de ton sort, tu le sais bien. Mon pauvre Minos, j'ai appris »

-« Qu'as-tu appris mon _cher_ Rune ? Je suis tout ouïe, et ta sollicitude me va droit au cœur, nan, vraiment »

Plus sirupeux comme ton n'existait pas. Que de fausses manières se jouaient là.

-« Et bien, j'ai appris ta rupture avec ton nouvel amant, tu sais, les rumeurs vont bon train ici. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre… »

-« Oh oui ça je sais. Surtout quand une certaine personne se fait un immense plaisir de les colporter. Bref passons. Je te demande, en quoi ça te regardes. N'es-tu pas satisfait ? Comme tu as du l'entendre, effectivement j'avais une histoire qui s'est finie point. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'en remets très vite… »

-« Ca je le sais merci. Ca me regarde un tant soit peu parce que vois-tu, depuis des mois que tu roucoulais avec ton nouveau mec, tu n'as jamais eu le courage de me le dire en face, que tout était terminé ! Je mérite un tant soit peu de considération Minos ! »

Rune commençait à s'exaspérer de l'attitude désinvolte et ironique du juge. Ce dernier se redressa, se cala au fond de son fauteuil, un rictus de prédateur vissé au visage. Il appuya bien tous ces mots :

-« Pour qu'une histoire se termine, il faudrait qu'elle est déjà commencée mon _cher_ Rune, vois-tu… Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fais des fausses idées à mon sujet… Je ne me suis jamais engagé ni caché auprès de toi. Tu le savais parfaitement que tu n'étais qu'une distraction parmi tant d'autres »

Il savourait l'effet produit, Rune perdait contenance, ses yeux ne brillaient plus d'un air conquérant mais de dépit.

-« Tu as joué avec moi pendant tout ce temps ? Je veux que tu me le dises ! »

-« Premièrement, si je ne t'ai rien dit ce n'est pas par manque de courage, mais par manque d'intérêt tout simplement. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, et tes jérémiades me font pitié. Je ne voulais pas m'infliger le spectacle pitoyable de tes pleurnicheries. Deuxièmement, ne me prend pas pour une truffe, je sais très bien que tu t'imagines que je vais revenir vers toi maintenant que je suis de nouveau célibataire. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui te fait espérer ça. Si j'ai été voir ailleurs, c'est parce que je me suis lassé de toi tout bêtement. Et troisièmement, pour conclure notre discussion…

Minos se leva de son fauteuil pour venir se poster en face de Rune. Son visage s'assombrit, une lueur noire passa au travers de ses yeux, il prit son interlocuteur par le col de sa chemise, et avec un ton froid, menaçant lui articula :

… J'ai des gros doutes sur la raison de ma séparation d'avec mon ami… Je suis quasiment sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose… Ta jalousie t'a perdu mon _petit_ Rune. Si tu l'as vu, tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Que tu n'es rien comparé à lui. Je vais m'évertuer à faire de ta vie au tribunal un enfer. Tu demanderas par toi-même ta démission quand j'en aurai fini avec toi »

Il lâcha sa prise pour se reculer et contempler le tableau qui s'offrait devant lui. Rune larmoyant au bord du gouffre rempli d'incompréhension. Minos reprit en faisant un geste de la main tel un souverain qui congédie un manant :

-« Je ne te retiens pas, hors de ma vue, et ce pour le restant de ta pauvre vie »

Le procureur humilié sortit de la pièce détruit.

Donc Rune ne charma pas de nouveau Minos, son histoire à lui était bien terminée depuis belle lurette.

* * *

Sisyphe lorgnait de plus en plus malgré lui sur le bel Albafica. Oui, d'accord il penchait plus pour les femmes, et alors, l'attirance ne se commande pas, puis le jeune homme possédait un charme destructeur, personne ne pouvait résister, pas même les hommes… Le beau grec s'intéressait donc de plus en plus à lui, portait un véritable intérêt pour tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Il voulait tout connaître de lui. Posant des dizaines de questions, plus intimes les unes que les autres. S'invitant presque tous les jours chez lui, pour lui tenir compagnie, (la bonne blague). Il ne le quittait plus d'une semelle, il allait même jusqu'à l'accompagner à ses cours de peintures.

Il ne se posait encore pas trop de questions, savourant l'instant présent, profitant de la présence de son nouvel ami, sa douceur, sa bonne humeur, ses plaisanteries fines, sa gentillesse. Albafica représentait un renouveau dans sa vie, un nouveau départ. Grâce à lui, Sisyphe reconstruisait un nouvel environnement, loin de la pression des compétitions, des performances, des challenges, de la contrainte d'une vie stricte. Enfin il pouvait profiter des joies de la vie.

Cette journée encore, les deux compères la passa ensemble. Sisyphe était venu chercher Albafica le matin pour l'emmener au marché d'Athènes, puis ils avaient déjeunés dans un restaurant proche du bord de mer, un petit restaurant typique servant des spécialités grecques, ainsi que du poisson accommodé de toutes les sortes. Les discussions allaient bon train, personne ne s'ennuyait. L'après-midi l'ancien athlète emmena son ami visité l'Okeanopolis, l'aquarium d'Athènes, un lieu magnifique pour tout amateur de la faune et de la flore océanique. Albafica en fut émerveillé, jamais il n'avait vu pareil spectacle. Des poissons par milliers, des petits fragiles, des rares exotiques, des grands requins prédateurs terrifiants, des centaines de couleurs. Un lieu magique pour lui, qui adorait cet animal fantastique. Il portait une véritable passion pour tout ce qui est poisson et autre, un véritable aquariophile. Il fut très touché de l'attention que Sisyphe lui porta. Puis ils terminèrent leur après-midi par une baignade improvisée sur la plage et une promenade le long de la jetée.

Les journées passées au côté du grec emplissaient le cœur du fleuriste de douceur… Lui démontrant que la vie peut être agréable parfois. Et que les relations peuvent être simples aussi.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire que les journées de Minos soient emplies d'autant de douceur… Lui il les passait à son travail, ou chez ses copains. Et en prime il devait supporter les niaiseries de son ami Rhadamanthe… Ce dernier s'enticha d'un nouveau petit ami, ils étaient inséparables, deux pots de colle agglutinés ensemble, cimenter à la bouche ! Il se doutait bien que le blond désirait se caser, ses discours plus que suspects pour preuve « et l'amour le vrai c'est mieux que du multiplier les aventures… L'âme sœur… et gnia gnia gnia… », que de belles conneries !

Ce soir encore il supportait sans broncher les minauderies des deux tourtereaux. « Et Rhada-chou par ci… Et Rhada-chou par là… » « Chou-baby, baby-chou… », que de surnoms abominables pour des oreilles prudes ! Ca dégoulinait la barbe à papa sucrée !

-« Kanon mon baby-chou… Tu peux rapporter les glaçons ils ont fondus ? »

-« Ouuui mon Rhada-chou ! J'arrive »

-« Ah, et oublie pas les petits fours, Minos a tout bouffé ! »

« _Bah tiens la bonne blague ! Si tu pouvais t'étouffer avec ton baby-chou ça me ferait des vacances !_ »

Rhadamanthe reprit sa discussion avec Minos :

-« Bon et alors t'en es où dans ta vie sentimentale ? T'as toujours pas reprit contact, avec tu sais qui… ? »

-« Arrrgh me parle pas de lui s'te plait ! On avait dit qu'on ne prononcerait plus son prénom »

-« Oui je sais bien, mais je te vois malheureux depuis bientôt trois mois, t'arrives pas à passer à autre chose. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, je m'inquiète »

-« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter… C'est comme ça c'est la vie… Ca prouve bien que l'amour c'est débile, et que ça ne dure pas »

-« Moi avec mon baby-chou ça dure ! »

-« Hen allez Rhada ! Redescends sur Terre. Ca fait quoi ? Quatre mois que t'es avec ton mec ? Attends un peu pour voir… Le jour où il te trompera et qu'il en trouvera un autre… On en reparlera… »

-« Il ne ferait jamais ça ! »

Sur ce, le baby-chou en question entra avec un plateau dans les mains. Il demanda :

-« Quoi, c'est quoi que je ne ferais jamais ? »

-« Minos dit qu'un jour tu me tromperas et que tu me quitteras pour un autre… »

-« Mais ça va pas de dire des conneries pareil hein ? Après il va s'inquiéter, je le connais mon chou-baby, il s'énerve pour un rien ».

Le nouveau venu vint se coller à son blond, s'asseyant sur ces genoux en commençant de lui caresser les cheveux.

-« Vous pouvez pas attendre que je sois parti pour commencer vos saloperies !? » Cingla Minos.

-« Soit pas jaloux mon grisou, toi aussi tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied… Quoique… Ca va être dur pour ton futur mec de te supporter… Le pauvre, je le plains… ». Rétorqua Kanon, toujours plein de répartie.

* * *

Minos devait admettre que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son meilleur ami ainsi épanoui. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour avant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se comportait aussi mal que lui avec les autres. Mais là, ce soir, il semblait heureux et insouciant dans les bras de son « baby-chou ». Il arrivait à lui apporter une certaine stabilité et le calme qui lui manquait. Et aussi, cette folie dont il n'avait pas hérité. Kanon rendait son ami heureux et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il l'avait rencontré en boîte, cette boîte où il était sorti pour la première fois avec… avec… non… pas lui.

Tandis qu'il se remémorait cette soirée, où Rhadamanthe jeta son dévolu sur un certain bleuté déluré, lui à ce moment là, conclut sa lutte acharnée pour capturer dans ses filets son beau fleuriste envoutant… Que de souvenirs douloureux…

Minos observait le couple se chamailler, se papouiller en se disant que lui aussi secrètement il désirait revivre ces sensations de bien être auprès de quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer tel qui l'est… La frustration commençait à le ronger en silence. Ce quelqu'un, il l'avait eu… Ce quelqu'un il existait déjà… Ce quelqu'un il l'avait perdu…

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone, aucun appel, aucun message, rien. Non ça n'allait pas décidément, inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps, il lui manquait tellement, c'était la vérité toute bête.

Minos n'était pas du genre à se trainer comme une serpillère aux pieds de quelqu'un, mais il n'était pas du genre non plus à laisser couler et passer l'éponge. Il l'a voulait sa putin d'explication ! Il allait aller la chercher à la source puisque l'autre avait coupé les ponts. Il a passé l'âge des gamineries ça suffit de fermer sa bouche !

Il prit son courage à deux mains, la semaine suivante pour aller directement trouver son ex soupirant chez lui, carrément. Il sonna à sa porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Les lumières étant toutes éteintes.

« _Tiens, bizarre, d'habitude il est chez lui, enfin avant il rentrait directement après le boulot… Putin c'est pas vrai. J'suis sur qu'il est avec son pote là, le chevelu !_ »

En bon obstiné, il attendit patiemment son arrivée. Une demi-heure plus tard, toujours rien. Sa montre indiquait déjà 20h30. Une heure passa, toujours rien.

« _Il a déménagé ma parole ou quoi ? Il le fait exprès ? Il sent que je suis là ?_ »

Il commençait à perdre patience notre borné, quand au moment de s'assoupir il vit se garer à deux voitures de la sienne, une Porsche cabriolet rouge. (On a oublié de préciser que Sisyphe et un peu m'as-tu-vu aussi). En descendit un homme brun sans grand intérêt. Il faisait classe mais sans rien de plus quoi. Minos était plus intéressé par la sublime voiture qui clinquait. Cet inconnu fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière à son passager. Il en sortit juste une chevelure bleue… Cette chevelure bleue… Minos ne vit pas le visage du deuxième personnage, mais il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette fine et la crinière de son propriétaire ! Et ce brun qui posait délicatement sa veste sur ses épaules, en l'enserrant de ses bras ! Ils se dirigèrent les deux vers l'immeuble. Son immeuble ! Son appartement !

Tout se bouscula dans la tête du juge. Albafica, son Albafica, plus un autre homme, avec une voiture de frimeur, plus ses mains autour de ses épaules, plus les rires, plus son appartement, plus plus plus ! Que d'addition non d'un chien ! Tout ceci donnant la preuve par a + b qu'il fricotait de nouveau avec un autre !

Il sentait monter en lui une violence qu'il ne parviendrait pas à contrôler… Les mains crispées sur son volant, comme s'il allait le tordre par sa force Minos fixait les yeux dans le vide l'horizon de cet immeuble infranchissable. Ses jointures devinrent blanches sous la pression, sa bouche se crispa à son tour à s'en fracturer la mâchoire. Une envie de hurler sa colère raclait sa gorge, à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Ce sentiment de mal-être, de trahison, jamais il ne l'avait ressenti auparavant. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait souffrir !

Là sur ce parking il avait la furieuse envie de tout fracasser ! Sa voiture, celle de l'autre connard, sa tronche, l'appartement d'Albafica et lui en prime !

« _Aller tous vous faire foutre ! J'vai le tuer, j'vai le tuer cet enfoiré putin ! Comment il m'a menti ! Comment il est en faite ! Ah bah tu parles des serments d'amour, et moi je suis pas un mec facile, j'attends l'amour le vrai… Je ne sors pas avec le premier venu… Il se fout de ma gueule oui ! Tu vas voir… Tu vas voir Albafica ! Je vais te ravager le portrait moi !_ _Ordure !_ »

Oui, Minos pour la première fois de sa vie, sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux, une belle plaie bien visible, bien nette. Il se posait milles questions du genre :

« _Pis il l'a rencontré quand ce pouffion ? Quand on était encore ensemble ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi il m'a largué du jour au lendemain… Ah, l'excuse bidon style c'est ma faute et Rune je sais pas quoi ! J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas le bâtard ! Il a pas mit longtemps à se consoler et à m'oublier… Il est comme les autres… Nan… En faite il est pire que les autres, il est tellement beau qu'il se croit tout permis_»

Sa rage noire le cloua sur place, d'un côté il avait envie de bondir hors de sa voiture pour aller démolir tout le monde, mais d'un autre côté ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Incapable de franchir le seuil de la portière. Il restait planté là, ne pouvant faire aucun geste à cause de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, pétrifiés, contracturés.

Il s'endormit finalement dans l'habitacle confortable, il ne vit pas le rival sortir quelques heures plus tard de l'appartement d'Albafica pour partir, seul.

* * *

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez, avec son cortège d'air froid et d'humidité laissée par la nuit. Minos frissonna, sentant un air ambiant frais, bien trop frais pour être sa chambre… Il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il c'était endormi dans cet endroit insolite. Il se réveilla avec difficulté, il ne sentait plus ses membres, ses tendons lui faisaient atrocement mal. Puis il avait froid, était patraque, tout chiffonné. Il laissa échapper un bâillement, s'étira pour remettre en place ses articulations et s'aperçût du grotesque de la situation. Tout lui revint en mémoire, y compris sa colère de la veille. Et encore une fois, les émotions le submergèrent avec la même vivacité. Que faire maintenant… Maintenant qu'il était là, comme un gland, à avoir passé la nuit comme un espion ou un psychopathe attendant sa victime ? Ca serait bête de reculer. Et puis il fallait mettre les choses au point et lui dire sa façon de penser à cette espèce de… Bon, pas de vulgarité point sans faut.

Au bout de quelques minutes il vit quelqu'un passer la porte d'entrée, emmitouflé dans un gilet de laine vierge, portant un jean moulant, Albafica sortait de chez lui l'air de rien toujours superbe quoi qu'il arrive. Il marchait tranquillement dans la cours pour se rendre à la ligne de bus, comme tous les matins.

A la vue de cet effronté Minos sortit tout de go pour aller d'un pas vif se poster devant son ex amoureux. Le regard dur, fermé, sa mine plus que sévère. L'autre commença de balbutier, surpris :

-« Min… Minos ! Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en bas de chez moi ? Tu m'attendais ? »

-« Ta gueule hein ! »

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut aussitôt interrompu.

-« J'ai dit ta gueule sale trainée ! Ca t'amuse ton p'tit jeu hein ? Tu peux dire de moi… ». Minos eut une mimique de dédain, plissant les yeux et souriant ironiquement.

Albafica en état de choc ne put rien articuler de compréhensible, se contentant de babiller des syllabes qui ne voulaient rien dire. Minos reprit :

« Tout ce temps tu m'as menti, quand on était ensemble tu m'as menti, quand tu as coupé les ponts tu m'as menti. T'as pas de face ! Tu m'a même pas avoué qu'en faite t'avais rencontré un autre mec ! Ca t'a plus dis moi ? »

-« Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, quoi ? Quoi qui m'a plu ? De quoi tu parles, tu divagues ! »

-« Ca t'as plus de te faire sauter par ton nouveau mec ? Hein… Il assure ? Il te baise mieux que moi ? Sale catin ! »

De colère, sans pouvoir retenir son geste Minos leva la main sur Albafica et lui en attribua une gigantesque claque qui le fit chanceler, laissant une trace rouge sur sa joue blanche.

-« Min… Min… Minos… Pourquoi ? »

De peur, de stupeur, impressionné le pauvre accusé n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance. Jamais il n'avait du subir les foudres de son ex amant. Il se transforma en un homme méconnaissable, violent, haineux, méprisant. Le vrai visage de l'homme sadique qu'il était, avant… Il redoubla son geste, levant à nouveau la main sur l'ancien amour de sa vie.

Ce dernier paniqua, il s'effondra au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, se protégeant tant bien que mal du coup qui semblait venir. Il mit ses bras autour de sa tête, et ne put retenir les sanglots qui dévalèrent sur son visage meurtri.

Minos toujours dans son accès de violence, attrapa un de ses bras pour le lui tirer, dévoilant ainsi la triste mine de sa victime. Sa rage ne baissait pas, au contraire, elle augmentait, attisée par les pleurs d'Albafica. Il le traina sans ménagement, par terre, dans les graviers comme un chien galeux. L'autre le suppliait, pleurait mais rien n'y faisait. Les cailloux l'égratignèrent au passage, abîmant sa peau et ses vêtements. Dicté par une volonté propre ou absence justement de volonté, l'argenté ouvrit la portière arrière pour y balancer son captif, sans ménagement. Aussitôt il se rua sur son corps étalé sur la banquette.

Les mains du juge encerclèrent le visage de l'apeuré de chaque côté, ses yeux gris, presque noirs de haine examinaient les siens, emplis de crainte. Quel était le but maintenant de cette prise ? Pour lui infliger de nouveaux coups ? A l'abri des regards ? Il vit Albafica qui hoquetait de douleur, les yeux rouges pleins de larmes, son corps prit de spasmes. Il avait osé porter la main sur lui ! Sur l'être le plus pur de ce monde, sur l'homme qui l'aimait, plus que sa propre vie, l'aimer à en perdre la raison…

D'un coup, prit de remords ultime, Minos se mit à pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, déversant ses regrets et sa honte pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses larmes tombaient et s'écrasaient sur les joues fines de son vis-à-vis. Le juge posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son bleuté, en sanglotant tel un petit enfant :

-« Pardon ! Pardonne-moi Albafica… Je… Je ne voulais pas… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…»

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Puis, machinalement il posa ses mains sur la tête de Minos, balayant ses cheveux au passage. Lui prodiguant de douces caresses pour l'apaiser.

Comme avant, quand ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre après une nuit de folie. Comme avant, pour se prouver toute la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le fleuriste chuchota à ses oreilles :

-« Chut… C'est fini… Arrête… Ne pleure pas Minos… »

-« Tu… Tu m'as rendu dingue, hier soir en rentrant avec ce type… J'étais fou de rage… Je me suis endormi ici, et je voulais rentrer… Mais quand je t'ai vu ce matin… Je sais pas… Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… J'ai voulu te faire mal, comme tu m'avais fait mal… »

-« Ce type, c'est un ami c'est tout. Et il est reparti dans la soirée, il n'est pas resté… Personne d'autre que toi n'es resté dormir… »

-« C'est vrai ? Tu me le jure ? Tu n'es pas avec lui alors ? »

-« Oui je te le dis… Je ne suis avec personne… »

-« Mais alors Alba ! Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Je t'aime merde ! Je t'aime comme un fou ! »

Minos releva sa tête pour soutenir le regard de son éternel chéri. Le questionnant de ses prunelles ivoirines. L'autre reprit, un ton triste muré à sa voix :

-« Je ne t'ai pas quitté… Je t'ai laissé partir… »

-« Pourquoi partir ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire au lieu de t'éloigner de moi ! »

-« Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer… Mais… ». Enfin, l'explication difficile allait venir. Ces mots qu'Albafica n'avait pas pu prononcer des mois auparavant, il était temps de les divulguer, là maintenant. «C'est que… Toi tu étais déjà avec quelqu'un quand tu m'as connu… »

Il tourna la tête, pour cacher sa confusion, sa peine. Minos la lui reprit pour la diriger dans sa direction, il ne voulait plus quitter son image enchanteresse ne fusse qu'une seule seconde.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu invente là ? Je n'ai jamais été avec personne avant toi… Je passais de mec en mec mais sans m'attacher, j'étais libre quand je t'ai connu il y a six mois, Albafica… »

-« Mais… Ce Rune alors ? »

-« Oui Rune… Et puis ? Qui t'as parlé de lui d'abord ? »

-« C'est Eaque qui m'a dit que tu étais avec quand tu m'as rencontré, et que c'était le premier homme avec qui tu restais aussi longtemps… Et puis un jour… Il est venu à ma boutique… Ce Rune… Il m'a dit que vous étiez toujours ensemble et que tu te fichais de moi… Qu'une fois lassé, tu me laisserais tomber pour lui… »

-« Quoooi ? J'en étais sûr, put… Hen putin ! Je comprends tout ! C'est à cause de rumeurs à la con que tu es devenu distant avec moi ? Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler quand je te l'ai demandé ? »

-« Je ne pouvais pas ! Je n'y arrivais pas ! J'avais plus confiance en toi… J'ai cru que tu jouais avec moi… »

-« Oui Alba… Je suis un salaud de première… Tu ne connais pas tout de moi… J'ai fais beaucoup de choses dégueulasses dans ma vie… Mais pas avec toi… Jamais avec toi ! J'ai toujours été sincère et j'ai changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré… Je suis un autre avec toi… Je ne te mentirais jamais. Et aucun autre type ne t'arrive à la cheville ! »

-« Minos… J'ai cru que tu me menais en bateau depuis le début ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler… Mais en voyant Rune si sûr de lui, j'y ai vraiment cru, à ses mensonges… J'avais peur que tu me quittes, alors je suis parti avant… J'avais envie de t'appeler, mais je n'arrivais pas à… »

-« Chut… Tais-toi, ça suffit, arrête de te torturer pour des pauvres types… Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout… A cause d'eux j'ai perdu un temps précieux que j'aurai pu passer avec toi. Et j'ai failli te perdre, ça ne se reproduira plus… Je t'aime, je n'ai aimé que toi dans ma vie… »

Minos se pencha sur la bouche de son bleuté pour lui en gratifier un baiser tendre, comme il n'en avait pas donné depuis longtemps. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, sans empressement, sans fièvre. Juste, un baiser sage, réconciliant.

C'est Albafica qui donna le feu vert pour aller plus loin. Pour tout recommencer. Reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il entrouvrit sa bouche comme un appel à l'aide, pour animé Minos de son souffle chaud. Un appel irrésistible auquel ce dernier ne put que répondre. Ils se laissèrent aller à cette ivresse moite. Scellèrent leurs lèvres comme pour y enfermer leurs promesses d'amour. Ils échangèrent ainsi de nombreux baisers lascifs pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes de Minos, ils restèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à se réchauffer ainsi, oubliant totalement qu'ils avaient des emplois à tenir… Minos, trop heureux de retrouver les étreintes de sa poupée de porcelaine, et ce dernier soulagé, ravi de récupérer son bel Apollon argenté.

Cette flamme ne c'était pas éteinte malgré les doutes, les suspicions, le temps qui passa, nan cette flamme brûlait à nouveau sous le signe d'un renouveau, d'un recommencement.

Albafica ne voulait pas lâcher son beau Minos, il l'emmena chez lui, dans son appartement pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles. C'est lui qui commanda les manœuvres d'approches. Une fois la porte de son appartement verrouillée, il s'avança lentement tel un guépard à l'approche de sa proie. D'une démarche chaloupée à souhait, il fit reculer Minos jusqu'au salon, là il le poussa négligemment sur le canapé. Celui-ci l'examinait avec un air satisfait. Quand au guépard, il le toisait avec une attitude un tantinet aguicheuse, il connaissait bien l'effet qu'il produisait sur son compagnon. Il en jouait le bougre. Il partit dans sa cuisine pour aller chercher une bouteille de bon vin, pour fêter ce moment privilégié. Il servit deux verres, et chacun porta à ses lèvres le verre de l'autre, en les entrelaçant. Ce fut d'un romantisme typique, mais c'est si bon de se laisser aller à des petites attentions aussi belles… Minos ne décrochait pas son regard, il absorbait les lignes fines du visage d'Albafica, retraçait avec ses yeux les courbes de ses mâchoires, l'aile de son nez, ses cils interminables… Il incarnait la perfection faite homme, une œuvre d'art ambulante.

Il se pencha sans hâte vers la bouche tentatrice, ses mains vinrent prendre le visage en coupe, doucement, tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, offertes. L'inondait de baisers sensuels, érotiques. Ces préliminaires durèrent longtemps, comme pour savourer, retrouver le goût de son fleuriste. Réapprendre à déguster ce met raffiné.

Minos auprès de son amant avait appris à devenir patient, respectueux et gentleman. Laissant les choses venir progressivement, sans le brusquer.

Albafica auprès de son terrible juge avait appris à se donner, se laisser aller, sans se formaliser des préjugés. Tout son être il le dédiait à cet homme puissant, insolant.

C'est cet homme dominateur qui bascula son amant sur le dos. A présent il mettait ses mains en actions, ne pouvant se contenir plus. Il souleva le pull pour venir efflorer la peau fine, sous ses doigts elle frissonna de désir. Il commençait déjà à sentir le corps de sa poupée palpiter sous ses mains. Depuis des mois qu'il en avait rêvé, retrouver son petit ami, et ce pour une raison des plus stupide. En attendant de régler ses comptes, il profita de nouveaux des délices qu'offraient le corps de son fleuriste.

Allongés là sur ce canapé, ils s'aimèrent de nouveau une bonne partie de la journée en occultant tout autour d'eux.

(_suite...)_

* * *

Note explicative :

Le personnage de Sisyphe n'est pas très exploité parce qu'il m'a servi de faire valoir à Minos. Il ne sert qu'à exacerber la jalousie de ce dernier pour révéler sa nature sadique telle qu'on l'a découverte dans les premiers chapitres.

Il s'est déjà avoué qu'Albafica compte plus que tout pour lui, mais dans ce chapitre il le prouve, on voit sa déraison, sa folie face à cet amour qu'il ne contrôle pas.

Concernant Albafica oui il se fait malmener mais là, lui aussi découvre la face cachée de Minos, et en voyant la violence qu'il dégage il n'est pas en mesure de faire quoi que se soit. Je ne lui en fais pas baver par le simple plaisir qu'il s'en prenne plein la tête.

Il fallait à un moment donné qu'on voie le vrai Minos, celui qu'il tentait de caché depuis le début.

J'espère que les fans d'Albafica ne m'en voudront pas, et que je n'aurai pas de poupée vaudou à mon effigie et là je parle pour Galaxian Explosion… :)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et au prochain.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le couple tumultueux c'était enfin retrouvé ! Rhadamanthe en avait été tout chamboulé en apprenant la nouvelle, heureux pour son ami de toujours. A près tout, c'était bien grâce à lui en quelque sorte qu'il vivait une belle histoire avec son Kanon… Oui, parce que de le voir épanoui dans une relation, l'avait amené à se poser des questions sur l'existence même… A revoir ses habitudes, ses principes, à lui ouvrir les yeux… Donc c'était bien normal qu'il finisse avec son petit mannequin vedette…

Quand à Eaque par contre, ce ne fut pas le même accueil. En apprenant la nouvelle, il fut prit d'une peur panique. Maintenant il savait tout… Son complot, les saloperies qu'il avait été raconté à Albafica, la cause de son changement de comportement, et enfin la cause de leur séparation. Le brun n'osait pas affronter son ami, il c'était mit en arrêt maladie, le courageux. Se demandant si son amitié était terminée ou non… Et en ne voulant surtout pas affronter la colère de Minos… Parce que là, le pauvre Eaque allait s'en prendre plein la figure.

* * *

Quand à nos deux tourtereaux ils se réapprivoisaient doucement. Se redécouvrant au détour de sorties en amoureux, de dîners aux chandelles. Minos sortait le grand jeu, de nouveau pour l'objet de son adoration. Il ne voulait pas le quitter d'une semelle, le harcelait pendant ses journées au travail, juste pour entendre le son de sa voix. Pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

Albafica se forçait à se livrer plus à Minos. C'était en partie sa faute si la situation dérapa ainsi, il aurait suffit qu'il lui en parle quand l'incident était survenu, mais non, il garda tout pour lui. Et c'est ce mutisme qui le conduisit à devenir distant avec l'homme le plus important de sa vie… Son foutu blocage sentimental. Alors pour se rattraper il répondait aux coups de fils incessants de son amoureux, le rassurait tant qu'il le pouvait. Lui envoyant moultes messages de petites pensées au fil de la journée. Il se déplaçait même jusqu'au Tribunal, pour l'attendre à la sortie, et ainsi afficher aux yeux de tous son amour indéfectible. Minos lui appartenait et personne ne briserait cette union !

Quand au juge une fierté se parait sur son visage à la vue de sa poupée venant le chercher le soir, comme deux adolescents vivant leurs premiers émois aux yeux de tous… Ils n'hésitaient pas à montrer publiquement leurs sentiments, s'enlaçant sur le parvis des marches, se tenant la main dans les rues, s'embrassant au détour d'une ruelle, sur les places publiques. Peu importait le regard des autres, ils s'en fichaient totalement. Pour la première, ou plutôt la seconde fois de sa vie Minos se sentait Vivre enfin, heureux, comblé. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru à la vie simple, au bonheur des gens normaux, là il y goutait.

Albafica ne se posait plus de questions comme auparavant, il avait la preuve que son juge l'aimait sincèrement, qu'il ne voyait que lui. Chaque jour, chaque nuit il les passait avec lui. Chaque seconde tournée vers lui.

Ce soir pour changer en sortant de sa boutique, il vit arrivé Minos un bouquet de roses rouges pourpres dans les mains, un sourire tout timide affiché sur son visage. Il resta interloqué quelques secondes, se demandant ce que cette mise en scène signifiait.

L'argenté s'avança à pas de loups, n'osant pas faire sa déclaration, puis il tendit son cadeau vers Albafica et demanda, incertain :

-« Albafica, mon cœur… Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous nous connaissons, tu viens chez moi pratiquement tous les jours… Et… Je suis bien avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de passer une seule journée loin de toi… Alors… Est-ce que tu accepterais de vivre avec moi, pour de bon ? D'emménager ensemble ? »

-« Oh oui ! Bien sûr mon amour, je suis si heureux ! »

Il se jeta au cou de son adoré pour le remercier de cette proposition inattendue. D'une main il portait le bouquet et de l'autre il s'agrippait à son cou pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Cette demande inespérée le chamboula totalement, jamais il ne fut aussi comblé de toute sa vie. Quoi espérer de mieux, que de vivre aux côté de l'être aimé et ce pour le restant de sa vie ?

* * *

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la recherche d'appartement, en effet en prenant un nouveau départ les deux amoureux voulaient faire table rase du passé, faire une croix définitive sur les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu. Alors refaire sa vie dans un autre logement, encore plus grand, encore plus beau, était l'évidence même. Puis Minos possédait des goûts de luxe, pour lui et pour son amour rien ne valait un appartement moderne, hors de prix avec toutes les fonctionnalités Hi-Tech que la vie moderne réservait.

Ils s'affairent les deux, pendant leurs temps libres à visiter maintes maisons, appartements, résidences. Minos désirait habiter dans un loft aménagé, tandis qu'Albafica se serait bien vu vivre dans une petite maisonnée en banlieue… Pour avoir un coin de jardin où faire pousser ses fleurs. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour lui, alors Minos proposait de gigantesques villas à la superficie impressionnante. Ils se chamaillaient gentiment pour obtenir gain de cause, Albafica s'offusquant de la valeur des villas que Minos lui proposait, et ce dernier ronchonnant quand aux goûts trop modestes de son chéri.

Mais en réalité peu importait leur future lieu de vie, parce qu'ils vivraient ensemble, et ce tous les jours. Au bout de plusieurs semaines de lutte acharnée, ils concédèrent pour une maison des plus jolies dans la banlieue chic qui juxtapose la capitale. Un quartier tout mignon, emplit de verdure, d'arbres, de petits parcs, de fleurs plantées un peu partout sur les trottoirs, sur les ronds points. Un beau quartier où il fait bon vivre, qui respire la tranquillité. Un endroit idéal pour construire une vie de couple, et pourquoi pas, une vie de famille.

Pour leur emménagement Rhadamanthe était venu les aider ainsi que Kanon, et quelques amis moins intimes du juge. Shion et Doko avaient prêté mains fortes également, ainsi que le nouvel ami du bleuté, Camus. Seuls manquaient à l'appel, Eaque et Sisyphe. Le premier gardait encore ses distances avec son ami, ils s'étaient brouillés, et le second trop abattu de la mise en couple de sa nouvelle idole. Shion aussi émit des réserves, et en fit part son ami, ils s'étaient disputés quelque chose de mémorable d'ailleurs. Mais une fois leurs reproches balancés, finalement Shion consentit à donner son accord sur le choix d'Albafica. Il ne pouvait pas se fâcher avec lui bien longtemps, et puis c'était sa vie à lui, il n'avait pas à intervenir, du moment qu'il fusse radieux, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Oui, le déménagement n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre les cartons à décharger, les affaires trop nombreuses du juge, son dressing à faire pâlir Heidi Klum elle-même, les chevalets, les tableaux d'Albafica et son matériel de jardinage cette journée se révéla harassante pour tout le monde. On entendit Kanon rouspéter jusqu'au soir. Ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde. L'ambiance était vraiment bonne enfant, et pour remercier leurs amis d'avoir participé à la dure tâche, Albafica organisa un repas improvisé dans la bonne humeur générale. Et le soir, enfin seuls, ils baptisèrent comme on dit leur lit nuptial. Ils pouvaient s'aimer sans retenue comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

* * *

Une vie de couple c'est agréable. Retrouver l'être aimé le soir après une journée de travail, et pouvoir raconter ce qu'on a vécu, de voir l'autre attentif à ses récits. Pouvoir s'épancher sur une épaule solide, quand les soucis nous submergent, pouvoir rire, délirer, avoir une complicité forte. Pouvoir être prit dans des bras emplit de sollicitudes, pouvoir se laisser aller, se faire cajoler, dorloter, tout ça n'a pas de prix. Toutes ces sensations sont merveilleuses.

Minos ne se lassait pas le soir de franchir le seuil de sa maison, et de voir Albafica s'affairer à préparer le dîner du soir, dans son petit tablier blanc. Tous les soirs il avait droit à de vrais festins, de petits plats mijotés avec amour. Une maison qui sent bon la Vie, et plus un appartement vide, morne. Son amant s'évertuait chaque jour à changer les bouquets de fleurs exposés dans de somptueux vases, une touche élégante. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait décidé de la décoration, parce qu'il possédait un fort sens esthétique. Minos lui, se réjouissait de pouvoir faire plaisir et de se délester de ce travail.

Quand son fleuriste préparait le repas, immanquablement le juge venait se poster derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras rassurants, lui murmurer des phrases tendres aux oreilles « Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui », « La journée à été longue, j'ai pensé à toi chaque seconde ». Puis, l'embrassait tendrement sur son front, son cou, comme une gentille petite épouse. Il aimait sentir la tête de son chéri se poser contre son épaule, se blottir tout contre lui. Sentir la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Une chaleur réconfortante, qui fait écho à son propre corps où la solitude n'existe plus.

Albafica attendait le soir avec impatience, pour revoir son beau juge implacable. Le matin il avait droit à des petits post-it sur le frigo, un café frais coulé quelques minutes plutôt, avant que Minos ne parte le premier. Il aimait les petits détails de la vie quotidienne, comme quand il faisait les courses et qu'il ne devait pas oublié son brunost*, ou son après shampoing spécial cheveux fins, ainsi que son parfum luxueux de marque française. Ces objets anodins, emplissaient les placards de leur maison, mais ils mettaient en évidence que « quelqu'un d'autre » vivait également là.

Et les week-ends à ne rien faire, juste se prélasser devant la télévision, avec un bon bouquin ou quelques DVD, lové dans les bras de Minos. Ou bien encore à recevoir ou aller voir leurs amis en communs, pour des apéros dinatoires, des sorties diverses. Albafica adorait inviter ses amis, il n'avait pas abandonné Shion pour autant, même s'il côtoyait Rhadamanthe et son ami Kanon. Leur maison baignait dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et joviale, il y faisait bon vivre. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir faire une petite visite impromptue. Et c'est avec son sourire étincelant qu'Albafica ouvrait les portes de son petit cocon douillet. Oui, avec Minos ils construisaient une vie à deux bien douillette.

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient pour la plus part, un petit train-train quotidien. Fait de routines, de manies apprendre à vivre avec un homme qui soit tout le contraire de soit, ce n'est facile pour personne. Mais ils s'en tiraient bien cependant.

* * *

Pour les fêtes de fins d'année il fallait prévoir chez qui aller, les parents de Minos, ou ceux d'Albafica ? Et pour le nouvel An, quoi faire ? Inviter les amis chez eux, louer une salle ? Et quel sapin acheter pour mettre dans le salon ? D'ailleurs où le placer, à côté du meuble TV ou dans le coin vers le divan ? Tant de petites questions insignifiantes qui apportent tant de joies.

Pour leurs vacances d'hivers Minos avait tout prévu, il emmènerait son amour aux sports d'hivers, à la montagne, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas la neige. Il n'avait pas autant voyagé que son chéri. Louant un chalet pour huit jours, tout frais compris, évidement dans une station très réputée. A Megève en France, le haut de gamme. Il trépignait d'impatience de s'y rendre, pire qu'un enfant qui attendait le père Noël.

Cependant il manquerait quelqu'un pour l'occasion de la fête du Nouvel An… Quelqu'un de cher aux yeux du norvégien… Son ami, à qui il n'adressait plus la parole…

Albafica qui prenait à cœur le bien être de son « amour » voulut lui venir en aide :

-« Aller Minos, fais pas ta tête de mule, va le voir, parle lui… Il doit être bien malheureux sans ton amitié… »

-« Mais enfin, Alba ! Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? C'est à cause de LUI ce qui c'est passé ! Moi je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Et estime toi heureux, je ne suis pas allé le fracasser comme je voulais le faire ! »

-« Moi aussi je ne l'oublierai pas, mais c'est ton ami tout de même… Et Shion et moi on s'est disputé aussi. Pis tu vois, on s'est réconcilié ! »

-« Mais c'est différent… Ce n'est pas pareil, il s'inquiète pour toi, il a prit ta défense… Moi avec Eaque c'est autre chose… Il a voulu casser mon bonheur… Et puis Shion et différent de lui »

-« Oui je sais, mais c'est un exemple… Tu ne peux pas le laisser tout seul, surtout pour les fêtes de fin d'années… C'est l'occasion de pardonner et de partir du bon pied ! »

-« Nan ! N'insiste pas Alba je n'irai pas le voir, qu'il reste tout seul, bien fait pour sa tronche ! »

* * *

Minos et son éternel orgueil mal placé. Il ne ferait jamais le premier pas et d'admettrait non plus que son ami lui manquait. Certes, il prouva qu'il était un monstre d'égoïsme sur ce coup, mais bon, c'était par crainte de le perdre. Et c'est tout ce qu'il avait gagné finalement, le pauvre.

D'ailleurs, le népalais se morfondait depuis ce jour. Cela ferait bientôt neufs mois qu'il ne parlait plus à son ami. Il voyait toujours Rhadamanthe et son « baby-chou » mais plus rien n'était comme avant. Lui il restait encore célibataire, tandis que tous ses amis c'étaient casés. Plus de sorties débauchées, plus rien de sa vie d'avant. Il était triste, seul, déprimé. Entouré que de couple, ça fout les boules au bout d'un moment !

Il se consolait comme il le pouvait mais plus rien n'avait la même saveur. Il avait perdue de sa grandeur, le Casanova au sang chaud ! Il lui manquait l'affection de son ami, sa présence, ses blagues douteuses, ses remarques acidulées, tout ce qui fait la personnalité du juge. Et les fêtes qui approchaient à grands pas ! Bon sang de bon dieu qu'il détestait ça ! Ca lui rappelait sa solitude, quand on est célibataire, ce genre de machin a le don de nous remettre en pleine face notre vie minable et morte.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa famille, trop loin… Alors il ferait quoi ? Peut être qu'il s'enverrait une bouteille de Téquila seul, avec un peu de chance il tomberait dans un coma éthylique en un rien de temps…

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries sombres par la sonnerie de son portable… Tiens un numéro qu'il ne connait pas.

-« Allo c'est qui ? »

-« _Allo… Salut Eaque, c'est Alba_ »

-« Hein !? Alba… Sa… Salut… Ca va ? Pourquoi tu m'appel ? »

-« _Oui ça va merci ! En faite, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ça fait quelques temps qu'on a emménagé avec Minos, et… On se demandait quand tu allais venir nous rendre visite ?_ »

Eaque en resta bouche bée, un peu plus il allait manger son portable de stupeur ! Pourquoi l'homme à qui il a fait tant de mal, prenait la peine de l'appeler, et pour l'inviter le pire ?

-« C'est gentil Alba de t'inquiéter mais… En faite… Pour être honnête avec toi, je me demande pourquoi tu m'appel… Après ce que je t'ai fait, tu ne dois pas avoir envie de me voir, et encore moins… Minos »

-« _Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que si il a envie de te voir ! C'est lui qui m'en a parlé, mais il n'ose pas t'appeler… Et pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, c'est du passé… Sauf si tu recommence, je serai obligé de t'arracher les yeux, mais je ne pense pas que tu recommenceras ?_ »

-« Non non ! T'inquiète ! Je… Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Minos… Et pour toi je m'en suis voulu, tu sais… »

-« _Alors, viens ! Viens à la maison nous voir !_ »

-« Mais je ne sais pas… »

-« _Allez, tu ne vas pas faire ton timide hein ! Tu n'as qu'à passer samedi soir, on n'a rien de prévu. Je préparerais quelque chose de bon. Pour fêter votre réconciliation. _»

-« Tu es sûr que ça ne pose pas problème à Minos ? »

-« _Je te dis que non ! Il veut te revoir. Bon, on t'attendra vers 20h, je t'envoie notre nouvelle adresse par SMS… A samedi, et tu viens hein ?_ »

-« Oui d'accord… A samedi alors… Salut Alba »

Eaque en resta muet de surprise, tout fébrile au bout du fil, enfin Minos lui pardonnait. Enfin il pourrait le retrouver et essayer de se racheter une conduite. Et aussi, même son amoureux lui pardonnait, décidément il l'avait mal jugé, et il avait abusé le concernant. Ce n'était pas une chochotte snobinarde comme il le pensait au début. Mais un type bien, généreux qui se soucie des autres. Lui aussi, commençait à se dire que finalement, ce n'était peut être pas si mal que ça de changer pour quelqu'un qui en valait le coup…

« _Purée moi aussi je me ramolli ! Je vais bientôt devenir aussi débile que Rhada et ses baby-chou à tout bout de champ ! Qu'est-ce que ça va donner si je m'y mets aussi ?_ »

Albafica était aux anges de sa nouvelle vie, et il voulait que les gens autour de lui le soient aussi, il désirait répandre son bonheur sur les autres. Alors, il décida de mettre au point ce petit stratagème pour faire venir Eaque et qu'il se réconcilie avec son amour. Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait le premier pas.

Les jours suivants, il arborait un sourire énigmatique en coin, en regardant son Minos ne se doutant de rien. Il allait lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Il riait en lui-même de la mine qu'il ferait quand il reverrait Eaque… Oh, il serait furieux contre lui, mais bon, il avait l'habitude de son tempérament de cochon. Et puis, Minos ne peut lui en vouloir longtemps, il lui pardonne tout.

* * *

Le fameux soir en question arriva et Albafica en comploteur qu'il était, envoya Minos acheter quelques bouteilles de vin supplémentaires pour attendre seul l'arrivé d'Eaque. Il avait peur qu'en le voyant il le jette par la peau des fesses sans ménagement, alors il fallait le préparer, et ne pas lui laisser le choix, surtout.

A 20h pétante Eaque arriva tout fébrile, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à Albafica et cette situation. Il apporta un bouquet de fleur pour l'hôte de la maison et un dessert, un Solbærpai, un plat typiquement norvégien, rien que pour Minos. C'était un de ses desserts préférés, une tarte aux groseilles noires, il l'avait préparé spécialement pour lui, en y passant toute l'après-midi. Quel ami dévoué, quand on fait l'impasse sur son coup de couteau planté dans le dos… Mais bon, comme dit Albafica, c'est du passé n'en parlons plus.

Il attendait donc, nerveusement son ancien ami. Le bleuté tentait de le mettre à l'aise en lui servant un petit verre et en lui racontant les dernières nouvelles de ces mois écoulés. Puis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Minos commençait à ronchonner parce qu'il avait été prit dans des embouteillages monstres à cause de lui, et des travaux qu'il y avait sur la rocade… Et bla bla bla… Il déposa son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée, sans s'apercevoir de celui qui était déjà pendu. Puis toujours en maugréant il se dirigea au salon. Albafica se leva au même moment, il cachait la présence d'Eaque à son amant. Celui-ci s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il eut une vision d'effroi ! Le traître était là ! Installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil !

Il ne put contenir sa fureur et sa rancœur, il persifla :

-« Toi ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu venir ici chez moi !? Pour quoi faire ? Raconter encore tes saloperies à mon Alba ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Je vais te défoncer ! »

Albafica tenta d'intercepter son bras qui se levait, tandis qu'Eaque sauta d'un bon de son fauteuil tout penaud, s'apprêtant à déguerpir aussi vite. Il était fort Minos, parce que sa pauvre rose arrivait à peine à le contenir. Il cria plus fort que lui :

-« Nan arrête Minos ! Attends ! C'est moi qui l'es invité, arrête ! »

-« Toi ! Quoi ! Mais t'es dingue ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Et sans me prévenir en plus ? »

Eaque intervint mal assuré :

-« Mais tu m'as affirmé que c'était Minos qui t'avais dit de le faire, soit disant qu'il voulait me voir… »

-« Oui, bon taisez-vous les deux ! Je peux pas en placer une ? Et d'une Minos oui c'est moi qui t'es fait ce coup tordu derrière ton dos… Parce que jamais tu n'admettras que ton ami te manque, et que tu ne feras pas le premier pas…

Se tournant vers Eaque

… Et toi, je me doute que Minos te manque, vous étiez tout le temps fourrés ensemble… Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi… Et je ne veux pas voir mon ronchon triste. Alors c'est moi qui vous ai réunis. Je veux que vous vous parliez franchement, et que vous vous réconciliiez. Parce que moi, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans l'amitié de Shion, il est trop important à mes yeux. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour vous. »

-« Alba putin t'avais pas le droit ! ». Fulmina le norvégien

-« J'ai dis quoi ? J'ai dis tais-toi. Bon, je vais aller réchauffer les petits fours, tenter de vous parler sans vous étripez ! Le tapis est tout neuf ! »

Sur ce, il partit satisfait de sa petite mise en scène. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent une voir deux minutes qui parurent des années entières… Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce. C'est finalement Eaque qui se jeta à l'eau avec sa désinvolture habituelle :

-« Ronchon ? Tu parles d'un surnom ! Je ne me serais pas attendu à ça ! ». Eclata Eaque de rire.

-« Rhoo c'est bon ! La ferme ! C'est moins cul-cul que « baby-chou » ! »

-« Ah oui c'est clair ! « chou-baby » passes-moi le sucre s'il te plait ! Oui mon « Rhada-chou », c'est navrant, ça fait pitié leurs surnoms ! »

-« Ah mais c'est net ! ». Rit également Minos. « Et puis tu l'as déjà vu Rhada, dans son tablier blanc avec un espèce de Loch ness dessiné dessus ? C'est à mourir de rire ! C'est Kanon qui le lui a offert, il l'oblige à le porter quand il fait la cuisine ! »

-« Hen mais oui ! C'est pour pas qu'il tâche ses habits, pis lui il bronche pas un mot ! Il est d'accord avec tout ce que dit son baby-chou ! »

-« Alors tu vois ? Y a pire que moi ! »

-« Ouais ! Mais je dois avouer que « ronchon » ça vaut le détour »

-« Oui bon ça suffit, on va pas y passer l'année pfff… »

* * *

L'ambiance se détendit fortement, et les deux hommes riaient ensemble, retrouvant peu à peu leur complicité. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tandis qu'Albafica amenait les plateaux de petits-fours et les verres d'apéritifs. La soirée commençait sous de meilleurs hospices.

Minos fut réellement touché du geste de son ami, en voyant la délicieuse tarte qui trônait sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine. Il raffolait de ses petites douceurs qui lui rappelaient son pays d'origine. Eaque savait toujours quoi faire ou offrir pour faire plaisir, et il tapait toujours dans le mile.

Le diner se déroula sainement, sans prises de têtes, ni tentatives d'égorgement. Les trois personnages discutèrent, rirent comme si tout ceci fût normal. C'est au moment de partir que Minos raccompagna son « pote » jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui balança sans aucune haine :

-« T'es vraiment con quand même ! »

-« Et toi t'es vraiment une buse »

-« Comme si j'allais te zapper de ma vie du jour en lendemain, parce que j'ai rencontré un mec… Pfff, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse mon pauvre ! »

-« Oui et bah… Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça… J'ai eu peur c'est tout… »

-« Mouais… Et… Tu veux que je te fasse un gros poutou baveux pour te prouver mon amitié ? ». Rit Minos.

-« Oh arrête ! T'es vraiment trop con, tu m'épuises ! »

Minos prit son ami dans les bras, une accolade amicale, virile, pour effacer leur querelle passée. Parce qu'ils avaient souffert mine de rien, chacun de leur côté. Et là il était heureux, vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, comme avant, son cher Eaque. Et ce, grâce à l'homme le plus important de sa vie, celui qui veillait à son bien être avant tout. Il était comblé dans sa vie, que demander de plus ? Rien.

Il rentra retrouver son adorable petit ami pour lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance comme il se le devait.

(_suite...)_

* * *

* Fromage brun typiquement norvégien au goût sucré et prononcé, avec une saveur caramélisée. Se déguste sur des tartines de pain, des taosts, ou pour faire des sauces.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Petit chapitre tout en douceur et un peu sucré pour fêter la réconciliation de Minos avec Alba. Un grand pas en avant est fait, l'emménagement.

Il faut bien leur accorder des moments de bonheur à eux aussi…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Eaque tout seul, tout malheureux, évidemment qu'ils se rabibochent ces deux là ! Je ne veux pas le laisser de côté.

Encore du baby chou dégoulinant le sucre glace (désolé Sheraz), ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux pas résister. ^^

J'espère que ce tournant vous a plu, merci de me suivre.

Au prochain chapitre, bye !


End file.
